The Tragedy Of Inu Yasha And Kagome
by Oshidori
Summary: First came the tale of Romeo and Juliet, then West Side Story. Now it's Inu Yasha and Kagome's turn! The classic Shakespeare romance with an IY twist. This is my second IY fanfic ever, so please read and review!
1. Act 1, Scene 1

The Tragedy of Inu Yasha and Kagome  
  
By Oshidori  
  
A/N: All the IY kids are meant to be 'of age' at this point. Some relationships are OOC, while some I tried as best I could to keep IC. The same goes for the individual characters, in the context of the characters they're supposed to be representing, I sometimes had to go a bit off.  
  
Also, please feel free to correct any terminology or spelling that might be wrong ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: All IY characters are the creations of the great Rumiko Takahashi. The storyline and characters they represent are inspired by the even greater William Shakespeare. I am simply standing on the shoulders of artistic giants for my humble fanfic, so to speak ;)  
  
Act 1, Scene 1  
  
As Nobunaga paced back and forth, his short companion Bunza sat on his haunches, determined look on his face. All around them the village bustled, ignoring the two. The young mountain cat youkai looked steamed, and honestly Nobunaga felt the way the kid looked, but he was the more level headed of the two.  
  
"Where are they?" Bunza spat out impatiently, pounding his fist on the courtyard pavement, looking up at his human kinsmen.  
  
"Maybe they chickened out. You know how cowardly those Higurashi's are." Nobunaga smirked.  
  
"Ehh? Cowardly, are we?  
  
Bunza and Nobunaga glanced at each other, startled at the new voice. Their looks however, quickly went from shock to one of annoyed resolve. Both men turned around to face the speaker.  
  
"Ginta and Hakkaku Higurashi, so you finally showed, eh?" Bunza smirked, his hand resting on his katana. Nobunaga moved to do the same, ready for action. Some nearby villagers noticed what could be the start of a dangerous scene, and hurried away from the four, glancing nervously back all the while.  
  
"Hey, what were you saying before about us? Don't change the subject!" Ginta glowered at the two, "if anyone's a coward, EVERYONE knows it's you Taiyoukai lot! We thought we'd do you the courtesy of arriving late so you could have a chance to run!" He finished, grinning sarcastically.  
  
Bunza was visibly stung by the retort," Yeah yeah, you guys are always all talk and no action. If you wanna fight, why not just say so instead of trying to pick one in such a lame way?" It was the neko youkai's turn to give a sarcastic smile.  
  
Ginta and Hakkaku quickly glanced at each other, then grabbed the handles of their katanas.  
  
"Sure we'll fight. Someone needs to teach you two brats a lesson, so it might as well be US!"  
  
Both Higurashis and Taiyoukais drew their swords, all sides glaring death at each other. Some villagers who were brave enough to standby and watch the verbal confrontation, now fled to find cover. One little villager boy was seen making his way to the nearby palace, north of the courtyard.  
  
The two sides let out a battle cry, and proceeded to rush each other. Suddenly, before any battle could commence, a scary looking cock-eyed balloon came between them, in a loud wavering voice, stopping all four in their tracks.  
  
"What aaarreee yoooouuuu guuuys dooooooiiiiiiinnnggg?? Stoooop this at oooooonce!" It bellowed. From their hiding places, villagers gasped. Nobunaga and Bunza guiltily hid their weapons behind their backs, while Ginta and Hakkaku stared on wide-eyed clutching desperately to their swords.  
  
"Wh-wh-what are YOU? Asked a visibly frightened Hakkaku, barely grasping his katana.  
  
"Who cares about that! Let's just try and kill it before it kills us!" shouted Ginta frantically.  
  
"Eep!" squealed the monstrous balloon, which then suddenly vanished into a smoky fog with a pop sound.  
  
A very confused Ginta and Hakkaku blinked and coughed, waving away the smoke as best they could.  
  
"Where'd it go?" Ginta wondered aloud.  
  
"Right here you idiot!" came a voice from below. Ginta and Hakkaku quickly looked down in confusion, which was soon replaced with anger when they matched the voice with its owner. Veins could be seen popping out of both the wolf youkais heads.  
  
"Shippo-sama! So it was you huh? You'll pay for tricking us!" The Higurashis steadied their katanas once more, aiming to strike the little kitsune. Shippo yelped and jumped back to rejoin his kinsmen, who, in turn, ready their blades as well.  
  
"I was trying to stop the fight, baka! We're not supposed to fight in the streets like this, remember? You Higurashis are so dumb!" The small fox youkai readied his toy top and snake, preparing for the oncoming battle. In the background, villagers could be heard whispering from their hiding places:  
  
"Ah! So it was Shippo-sama, Inu Yasha's cousin? "  
  
"Yes, I knew it all along. He always plays tricks on the Higurashis with his illusions"  
  
"Kohaku-oji-sama will NOT be pleased when he hears the two families are quarreling again!"  
  
"Feh! Maybe they'll all be banished and this mess will finally be over with!"  
  
"STOP!"  
  
A voice commanded in the distance, bringing the five to a halt. The wind suddenly picked up, and a whirlwind blew in to the courtyard, stirring up the dust and leaves, forcing the villagers to cover their eyes. In a matter of seconds, the whirlwind was in between the warring sides, and came to an abrupt stop, only to reveal a cocky looking wolf youkai.  
  
"Kouga!" All sides exclaimed at once.  
  
"Oi!" Kouga walked over to the kitsune and his crew, "what business do you have starting with my men? You should know better than know than to pick a fight with us!" He smirked, a fang gleaming in the afternoon sun.  
  
"Keh!" Shippo replied defiantly, "Don't speak if you don't know! I came up here to break up the fight your men started with my men!"  
  
"Is that so?" Kouga replied haughtily, "And why should I believe that? Everyone knows you can't trust the word of a Taiyoukai!" he challenged.  
  
"That's IT!" Squeaked the angry kitsune, who then threw his toy top at Kouga, which landed on his head. Kouga looked up confused and then laughed.  
  
"Ha ha you stupid brat, what the hell is this supposed to do? It doesn't even hurt!" he chuckled as he raised his arm to snatch the spinning top off of his head.  
  
Ginta and Hakkaku looked at each other and then the wolf youkai, the realization of what was about to happen spread quickly over their faces, "K- k-kouga!" before running to his side. Unfortunately they were too slow to be of help. At the moment they reached Kouga, Shippo threw his shape- changing leaf, which transformed the toy top into a large revolving gyroscope, knocking down Kouga and grinding him into the courtyard pavement. The villagers, awestruck by the scene, gasped at the action.  
  
"This looks like it's gonna be a big brawl."  
  
"Yep, definitely a big brawl."  
  
"Anyone want to go and break it up before it gets worse?"  
  
"Are you crazy? It'd be suicide to get in between that lot!"  
  
Kouga grunted as the top steadily drove him into the ground as he struggled to look up. Shippo, grinning confidently at his victory, stood with his back to his prey, smiling at his kinsmen. But before he could boast his accomplishments, something caught Nobunaga and Bunza's eyes as they looked past Shippo's shoulder, only to cry out to the fox too late. Shippo's eyes swirled as he fell to the ground, knocked out from Kouga's heavy blow. Kouga continued to struggle from under the spinning top.  
  
"Heh, serves ya right, brat!" Kouga grunted, his body formed a U-shape as his midsection was pushed further and further into the ground.  
  
Nobunaga and Bunza cried "Shippo!" before turning to face their original opponents, teeth clenched and swords poised for attack. Ginta and Hakkaku quickly mimicked their stance.  
  
"YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS!" All four shouted to each other, rushing into battle.  
  
A fierce battle commenced, with swords clashing and swinging wildly, as the terrorized villagers remained in their hiding places, shouting and booing the fighting families from their safe distance to the battle scene taking place before them.  
  
*********  
  
As Lord Naraku and his wife, the Lady Kagura, walked along their shopping route near the village's square, they had heard angry voices in the distance, and looked at each other, mildly quizzically. Suddenly, people were seen running away from the direction they were headed, as the two looked on unemotionally, yet slightly amused. Kagura smirked at the frantic way the villagers rushed, and then snickered at the looks on their faces. Both knew deep down that it was most likely something that would concern them anyway, and that trouble was sure to ensue. And did this couple love trouble!  
  
"Higurashi-sama!" a villager ran up to Naraku and bowed apologetically before continuing his excited speech. "Forgive me my lord, but your kinsmen are battling again at the courtyard with the Taiyoukais! I thought you should know!" The man bowed again to the hanyou lord.  
  
"Ku ku ku," chuckled Naraku, "is that so?"  
  
The lord then reached for his katana, and began to walk off in the direction of the fight.  
  
"Where do you think you're going?" demanded Kagura, as she followed her husband.  
  
"To help out my kinsmen, of course"  
  
"You mean you aren't going to let them fight it out for you, like usual?" she replied sarcastically, a malicious glint sparkling in her eye.  
  
Naraku turned and glowered at her, "Do not anger me, Kagura. Are you forgetting that I, Naraku, am your lord and master, who holds your heart? I will do as I please, without any snide comments from one such as yourself" Before she could reply, Naraku turned and floated towards the courtyard, his miasma cloud causing merchants and villagers alike to fall to the ground unconscious.  
  
"Like you'd let me forget it, you bastard! O kami-sama, why was I forced to marry you?!" She muttered under her breath before pulling a feather from hair to use to catch up to him  
  
*********  
  
As they sat in their garden, sipping sake, Jaken, excited and anxious, ran up to the couple's table and fell to his knees in a deep bow before speaking, obviously carrying urgent news with him.  
  
"Lord and Lady Taiyoukai, excuse my interruption, but you must know you're nephew, Shippo-sama, and his men are fighting with those insolent Higurashi at the courtyard in the center of the village!" Jaken's speech was quick, and his mouth moved up and down in a manner that resembled a chirping bird.  
  
Rin had made this comparison in her mind and giggled at the idea. Jaken glanced her way, a bit annoyed, before focusing his attention at his lord.  
  
Sesshoumaru rose from his seat, and unsheathed Toukijin.  
  
"Rin, come with me." He said in a cool voice as he turned towards the direction of the courtyard.  
  
"Hai, Sesshoumaru-sama!" Rin cheerfully exclaimed, grabbing the reign of Ah- Un, who stood nearby, before she mounted it in pursuit of her husband as they floated off in the direction of the battle.  
  
Jaken sighed as he watched them go." Damn that Rin, he always takes her instead of me!" he mumbled to himself piteously.  
  
*********  
  
As the battle raged on, now with a recovered Kouga and Shippo thrown into the mix, from opposite ends of the courtyard came the heads of their families, katanas drawn, ready for battle. Naraku and Sesshoumaru caught the others presence as they each descended from their 'clouds', their mates in tow. The fighting six saw their masters arrive, and in turn fought the other harder than before. As soon as the lords landed, each walked towards the other briskly, slowly raising their arms to give the other a powerful blow with their swords. Lady Kagura and Lady Rin remained on the sidelines, watching their husbands anxiously. Kagura, noticing Rin, took a moment to glare at her, making poor Rin visibly anxious and uncomfortable at the unwelcome attention she got from her rival.  
  
But, before their swords could clash, a procession drum pounded loudly above the riotous commotion. All motion stopped abruptly to the sound that echoed throughout the courtyard. All stayed perfectly frozen in their attack positions, while Kouga and Shippo audibly gulped. Large sweatdrops gleaned brilliantly on the backs of their heads in the afternoon light. The villagers breathed a sigh of relief as they abandoned their hiding places, to line up the road that linked the village courtyard to the palace steps, and bowed while they awaited the royal entourage. Rin and Kagura ran to join their husbands' sides.  
  
As the beat of the taiko drum neared, the brawlers quickly sheathed their weapons and lined up, with both families directly facing each other. After a few minutes of tense silence among the two groups, the prince, in all his splendor, arrived on horseback. He promptly dismounted his steed, and walked over to the noble families, disappointment evident on his royal visage. Both families bowed as he approached them.  
  
"Kohaku-oji-sama, it is an honor" Sesshoumaru said calmly, as the young prince held up his hand for silence. Sesshoumaru's eyes quickly flashed his annoyance at this gesture, all the while the remainder of his face keeping its emotionless mask. Luckily, the look passed too quickly for the human to catch.  
  
"What is this?" inquired Kohaku, frowning, "this is the third time you lot have caused a disturbance in this peaceful village!" The boy prince's face appeared to be deeply troubled, as he seemed to recall the memories of the events. He looked away sadly-  
  
"Kohaku-oji-sama, I can explain-"Shippo started, giving Kouga a malevolent sideways glance before he was cut off by the kotaishi.  
  
"No," said Kohaku, "this is enough. I grow tired of this feud." Kohaku slowly let his eyes look upon the faces of each member of the involved families, giving them the full brunt of his disappointment.  
  
"Hai, Oji-sama" Shippo replied sheepishly as he hung his head. Nobunaga and Bunza also hung their heads, with Kouga and his crew following suit. Immediately after the gesture, however, all cocked their heads at an angle high enough to give the opposing family a hateful glance. A ball of electricity soon appeared and buzzed angrily between the two groups.  
  
"I said enough!" Kohaku reaffirmed, shaking his head. "This is not to happen again, do you understand?" He glared at the two groups in particular, and then softened his gaze to look upon the faces of the heads of the families. "Now please, this is all giving me a terrible headache, and making me recall the other awful memories you lot have given me over this" the kotaishi put his hand to his temple and massaged it, "I want you all to part ways and return home. Understand? And if I hear this happening again, well, I will not be so easy on you! Now GO!"  
  
Slowly, the groups bowed their goodbyes to the young prince and then turned their backs to each other, heading in opposite directions towards their respective family estates. Shippo ran on all fours to catch up with his uncle, the Lord Sesshoumaru, ready to explain what had happened earlier. But before he could even utter a word, His Aunt Rin spoke.  
  
"Shippo-chan, where is Inu Yasha? I thought during something like this he would have surely been with you?" The beautiful woman's brow creased with concern and worry, in spite of her naturally cheerful and melodic voice.  
  
"I don't know, obaa-san. Besides, that baka has been acting real weird lately; he might not have been any help." Shippo grumbled. Rin gave her young kitsune nephew a look.  
  
"I mean, weirder than usual!" Shippo humphed.  
  
As they continued up their path, Sesshoumaru caught a familiar flash of red in a large oak tree in front of the estate. The lord's eyes slitted at the sight.  
  
"There he is! That worthless hanyou brother of mine! If he was hiding."  
  
"Oh! Sesshoumaru-sama!" Rin cut him off, trying to calm him, "I doubt he even knows what happened! You know he'd never back down from a fight, especially one that his kin is involved in!" she turned to Shippo," Shippo- chan, can you go and talk to him, please? I'm worried about him; this isn't like him at all!"  
  
The little kitsune looked up at his surrogate aunt, and gave a stiff nod of his head in agreement. He then turned and headed towards Inu Yasha's tree.  
  
*********  
  
"Oi! Inu Yasha!" Shippo called up. Inu Yasha looked down in annoyance. He just as soon looked off into the distance, scowling.  
  
"What?!" he growled, not really wanting to talk to his nosy cousin.  
  
Shippo returned the annoyed look and crossed his arms, "come down! I want to talk to you!"  
  
"Keh! What do you want, brat?" Inu Yasha replied as he jumped down from his perch.  
  
"There was a fight today! With the Higurashis! And YOU weren't there to help us!" the handsome hanyou was startled by this news, and frowned, guilt evident in his fair, if dog-like, features.  
  
"Was anyone hurt?"  
  
"No, thank gods!" replied the frazzled kitsune. He then climbed up the tree part-way to look at his cousin directly in the eye.  
  
"What's wrong with you anyways? The Inu Yasha I know would have been at that fight in an instant!" Shippo eyed the hanyou suspiciously. Inu Yasha scowled again and turned away, crossing his arms.  
  
"None of your business, brat!" Inu Yasha huffed. Shippo jumped down off of the trunk, and began to walk away, arms crossed behind his back.  
  
"Fine then," he said in a confidant voice, "I guess I'll just tell oji-san that you really were being cowardly, and hiding from your duty to protect your kinsmen!" Shippo smirked at that last line.  
  
Inu Yasha grew red with anger, as a vein began to throb on his head. He clenched both his fangs and fists, knowing that if that arrogant brother of his thought that, all hell would break loose. No way did he want that asshole touting to the rest of the family that he, the great Inu Yasha, was a coward! Inu Yasha turned to face Shippo, who had a pleased look on his face. This made Inu Yasha even angrier, so he in reply bopped the kitsune on the head, giving him a nice sized lump.  
  
"WAAAAAAAAHH!!! What'd you do that for, BAKAYARO?!" Shippo spat at the still scowling Inu Yasha.  
  
"Keh!" Inu Yasha smirked, "fine! I'll tell you my problem then." The young man looked off, his head cocked to one side, wondering if he should say what was really bothering him. Inu Yasha began to concentrate on his thoughts, looking very much like a person struggling with the world's most complex math equation, rubbing his chin all the while. He tried desperately to figure out which was worse, being called a coward, or being weak because of his emotions? His kit cousin looked up at the hanyou expectantly.  
  
"Well?" Shippo asked impatiently. "Does it have anything to do with that undead miko you were with behind the temple yesterday?"  
  
Inu Yasha was jolted by the sudden outburst from his cousin. His brow furled again in anger, knowing once again the nosy brat had been spying on him.  
  
Bop!  
  
"HEY!!" Shippo rubbed his head, a new lump forming on top of the old one, "You don't have the right to hit me just because you've been caught!" The kitsune glared at the older boy.  
  
"You shouldn't have been spying on me!" Inu Yasha spat back angrily. The hanyou fumed for a moment more before he sighed audibly, suddenly changing his facial expression to that of sadness, "Feh, not that it matters," He exchanged looks with the confused kitsune, his eyes holding a questioning look, "she doesn't really want me anyway. She's hung up on some sort of revenge thing, and said she doesn't really have time for me." Inu Yasha look dejected.  
  
"That's all?! Jeez Inu Yasha, I thought it was something more serious than that!" the kitsune breathed a sigh of relief, "I mean come on! What did you want with an undead woman anyway? It's not like you can marry her, Sesshoumaru-oji-san would never approve something like that!" Shippo rattled on, as the hanyou once again curled his fists in anger, vein popping out all over again.  
  
"Who cares what that asshole thinks! If I had to, I would elope with Kikyo in an instant! What, you think I'm worried if I get disowned or something? Keh! Like I care!"  
  
Shippo, made suddenly aware of the hanyou's anger, moved out of reach before he could get bopped on the head again and continued.  
  
"Well, get over it, she doesn't want you anyway! Besides, we have more important things to worry about, like dealing with those baka Higurashis! So forget her!"  
  
Inu Yasha turned his back to Shippo, and said quietly, "I. I can't forget her! I... l-l-lo-wanna be with her!" Inu Yasha turned to face his cousin, determination in his eye and a smirk on his face, chuckling in a way that bore no mirth. The hanyou curled his clawed hand and held it up, his stance making it obvious that he was about to make a vow of some sort. Shippo only rolled his eyes.  
  
"For as long as I am alive, I will remain faithful to Kikyo! I will never stray! It's because of her that my life holds any meaning! For that, I owe my life to her!"  
  
Shippo sighed in disgust at the dramatic spectacle his cousin was making. "Now that you've gotten that out of your system, can we go home now? It's getting late and I'm starv-"  
  
Shippo wailed once again at the new lump on his head, as Inu Yasha walked ahead of him towards the house.  
  
"Oi Shippo! What're you waiting for?!" the hanyou smirked.  
  
"Baka!" the kit muttered under his breath, before running on all fours to catch up to his ill-tempered cousin.  
  
********  
  
A/N: Following in the spirit of Ericedwyn, I've decided to also include a glossary.  
  
Baka- stupid, stupid person  
  
Bakayaro- You fool! Jerk!  
  
Hai- yes  
  
Hanyou- half-demon  
  
Katana- Japanese sword  
  
Kitsune- fox  
  
Kotaishi- crowned prince  
  
Neko- cat  
  
Obaa-san- aunt  
  
Oji-sama- prince  
  
Oji-san- uncle  
  
Sake- Japanese rice wine  
  
Taiko- ceremonial drum  
  
Youkai- demon 


	2. Act 1, Scenes 2 and 3

The Tragedy of Inu Yasha and Kagome  
  
By Oshidori  
  
A/N: Some chapters might be longer than others, but this is because I'm trying to keep things parallel to the actual play. Gomen!  
  
Also, please feel free to correct any terminology or spelling that might be wrong ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: All IY characters are the creations of the great Rumiko Takahashi. The storyline and characters they represent are inspired by the even greater William Shakespeare. I am simply standing on the shoulders of artistic giants for my humble fanfic, so to speak ;)  
  
Act 1, Scene 2  
  
Hojo sucked in a breath as he followed a creepy young youkai named Kanna to where her master was. Her aloof behaviour made him even more nervous.  
  
"My Lord Naraku is waiting for you in here, Hojo-sama." she could barely be heard, and her voice had no color to it. Hojo bowed before the girl and turned to face the door, taking in another deep breath. He braced himself for what was to come.  
  
"Naraku-sama should not be kept waiting." Hojo jumped at her warning; he though the all white girl had already left. He turned to look at her as she just stared at him with big, cold eyes.  
  
Hojo slid open the door to the parlor-room Lord Naraku waited in, with Kanna following closely behind. He sat down on a mat across a low table from the hanyou lord and bowed in greeting. Kanna simply took her place and stood next to Naraku, staring out at nothing. Hojo swallowed hard.  
  
"Ku ku ku," Naraku chuckled, "What brings you here today, Hojo-kun?"  
  
Hojo looked down at his hands, which held a gift that he suddenly remembered bringing. He awkwardly shoved the parcel in front of him as he hung his head, blushing and trying to speak. He swallowed again, his throat much drier than before.  
  
"For you, my lord. A gift. They say it's good for the heart and soul, and boosts power."  
  
Naraku took the parcel from the young man, which was a wooden Chinese box wrapped in painted silk. Upon opening it, a glow shone on the lord's face, which invoked a wicked smile from the nobleman.  
  
"Ku ku ku ku, a shard of the Shikon no Tama. How kind of you."  
  
Hojo breathed a sigh of relief at the lord's words. His courage had gained ten-fold.  
  
"Kizoku-sama," Hojo began, " I. I want to ask for your daughter's hand in marriage!" The young man blurted.  
  
Naraku responded by raising a brow.  
  
"Kagome? What makes you think you are worthy of her hand?"  
  
Hojo's heart fell at that answer. However, his look became determined. He knew he would be tested, and that he had to win. He had to win, because he truly loved Kagome.  
  
"I'm not worthy sir. I don't think anyone could ever be worthy for someone as wonderful and kind as Kagome-sama, but all the same, I love her," Hojo eyed the nobleman seriously, "And will do all in my power to provide for her and keep her happy for the rest of my life!"  
  
Naraku held Hojo-kun's gaze, his face remaining expressionless.  
  
"No," he calmly replied, "She is too young, and needs to concentrate on her studies."  
  
Hojo pressed on, unwilling to back down,  
  
"But sir, I am more than able to provide the best education Japan has to offer to your daughter, and am more than willing to do so, in her best interests!" A sweatdrop suddenly formed on the back of Hojo's head, "Uhh.that's not to say you can't sir, but what I mean is-"  
  
Naraku's expression went from his usual dead calm to amusement at the youth's flustered behaviour.  
  
"Hojo-kun," he began with a spine-chilling note of mirth in his voice, "You are a good man, from a reputable family, whose wealth equates even that of I, Naraku. I can think of no other person in Japan more worthy of my daughters hand in marriage." Hojo's smile matched the brightness that he felt in his heart. Naraku then turned to Kanna.  
  
"Kanna, have the Lady of the house help you compile a list of guests for a masquerade tonight at the palace; we will celebrate the engagement of Hojo- kun and my daughter, and announce it to the rest of the village."  
  
"Hai, Naraku-sama..." Kanna replied, unmoved by the turn of events.  
  
********  
  
As Kanna wandered the streets, she glanced at the invitation list and looked around the busy streets, thinking of where to go. Still unmoved after a few minutes, she glanced back down at the list in her hand, virtually useless to the nothing youkai.  
  
"Naraku-sama has not taught me how to read..." She thought aloud.  
  
She espied a young hanyou and kitsune nearby to her, and proceeded to calmly stride to where they were.  
  
"Sumimasen," she began in a voice slightly above a whisper, as the men turned around, "but, can you help read this guest list? My lord has asked me to personally invite each and every one of these people..." Her voice remained monotonous in tone. Inu Yasha looked down at the girl, and then turned away.  
  
"Keh! What do I look like, a teacher or something?"  
  
Shippo sighed at the hanyou's typical response.  
  
"Gomen nasai," he apologized, "ignore my cousin's rudeness." Inu Yasha snorted at him and crossed his arms. Shippo leaned in closer to the girl in white, "besides," he whispered, "I don't think he knows how to read either! I'll do it for you."  
  
Inu Yasha face-vaulted at the indignation his cousin handed to him, and immediately jumped up and bopped the kitsune on the head, causing the young man to wail. All the while, Kanna remained unfazed at the scene before her.  
  
"Gimme that!" the hanyou snatched the scroll away from the youkai, whose hands remained in position, even without the list in their hold. Inu Yasha began to read aloud the names.  
  
" Jinenji and his okaa-san, Tsuyu hime-sama, Kikyo-"  
  
After reading aloud the last name, Inu Yasha's eyes grew large, and he excitedly turned to his cousin. Shippo sighed as he knew what was about to come.  
  
"Shippo! Kikyo is gonna be at this ball!" Shippo rolled his eyes.  
  
"I heard you read it Inu Yasha."  
  
"-would you like to attend also, sir? It would be my thank you for your help with this list." Kanna cut in, with absolutely no emotion in her voice to the matter.  
  
"Really?" Inu Yasha exclaimed, grinning a cocky boyish grin, "Hai hai!" He looked at Shippo, who shrugged. "Oh yeah, let me read the rest of this list to you."  
  
Inu Yasha's excitement didn't falter for an instant as he continued reading the guest list to the masquerade ball. After he was done, he handed back the list of names to Kanna, who in turn bowed and set out to accomplish her task. Inu Yasha bowed in return and walked over to his now impatient cousin, whose stomach was growling since it was already lunch time. Inu Yasha stopped and turned around, realizing he didn't know where the event was to take place.  
  
"Ano, where is this ball taking place anyway?" He shouted after the slowly departing Kanna.  
  
Without so much as turning around, or raising her voice for that matter, Kanna replied,  
  
"At the Higurashi's, of course." Kanna then continued on her path.  
  
"The. Higurashi's?!" both Inu Yasha and Shippo exclaimed, exchanging a worried glance to each other.  
  
"Keh!" replied the defiant hanyou, "Who cares where it is, as long as I get to see my Kikyo!"  
  
Shippo rolled his eyes and sighed in frustration as he mumbled under his breath,  
  
"Baka!"  
  
Act 1, Scene 3  
  
Sango bowed as she arrived in the presence of her Lady, and waited for the noblewoman to speak. Kagura smirked seductively before she began,  
  
"My dear nurse, will you get my daughter and bring her here? I would like to speak with her."  
  
"Hai kizoku-sama," Sango replied as she bowed once again before leaving her mistress. A few moments later, she arrived with the Lady Kagome.  
  
"Hai okaa-san? You called for me?"  
  
Lady Kagura looked upon her adopted daughter, pride welling from the beauty she possessed. Her daughter was the pinnacle of good health, and very nearly glowed in her youth. Her daughter was also very kind-hearted, unnecessarily so; that both her ruthless mother and father could never quite understand, but realized that this was a good trait for a human. She was also quite astute for someone her age.  
  
"Come here, Kagome-chan, and sit next to me," Kagura beckoned the young girl. Kagome did as she was told. Kagura picked up her fan and fanned herself.  
  
"In two weeks you will turn 15."  
  
"Hai, mama."  
  
"You will be a woman," Kagura sighed, "time goes by so quickly, especially for you humans!" The youkai mused. "It was centuries before my body matured to the age I appear now, and I still look like a young, beautiful woman."  
  
Kagome and Sango glanced at each other, rolling their eyes. They were constantly subjected to the Lord and Lady's 'humans vs. youkai' comparisons. It was because of this that Kagome was never quite able to feel close to either of them, and was grateful to have Sango, a human, as her nurse and surrogate mother.  
  
Sango then giggled to herself, and looked at the noblewoman for permission to speak. Kagura nodded her head to the woman, allowing her her turn.  
  
"Kizoku-sama" Sango began," I was recalling the time when Kagome-sama was a little girl, and we had first discovered she could see what was normally unseeable by most human eyes," Sango smiled at the memory, before she continued, "and had found the two fragments of the Shikon no Tama hidden among your things, and then went to show them to my Lord, your husband-" Kagome glanced over at Sango, hoping she would see her panicked look and stop her story. Sango continued,  
  
"Sure, at first he flew into a rage when he realized that they weren't from his stash, but then he was so happy that his daughter could actually see the shards when even he couldn't! Kagome-sama was always such a curious and bright child!" Sango chuckled as she finished. She looked up with a grin on her face, only to meet the glaring eyes of her mistress, and the piteous look in Kagome's eyes. Sango realized her error, and hurriedly bowed for forgiveness.  
  
"Gomen ne, Kizoku-sama!" Sango apologized, "I had forgotten, and was only recalling of Kagome's role in the story! I know that was a hard time for you! Please forgive my insolence!"  
  
Kagura continued to glare at the nurse, but nonetheless replied, "It's alright, Sango-chan." In as cold a voice as ever. Sango stopped her bowing and blushed in her embarrassment.  
  
"Kagome," Kagura turned her attention to her daughter, "Hojo-kun was here earlier today." Kagome looked at her mother curiously, "He asked your Chichi-ue for your hand in marriage." Kagome gasped at this information.  
  
"But mama.!" Kagome pleaded, but her mother had dismissed her cries.  
  
"Naraku has already accepted, and tonight a masquerade will be held in the engaged couple's honor." she concluded, ignoring Kagome's troubled eyes.  
  
"But.how will I know, if I love him?" Kagome asked defeated.  
  
"Ha! Love is for fools and the poor! Besides, Hojo-kun is from one of the wealthiest families of Japan, and is also quite handsome! He's a fine match!"  
  
"Hai mama," Kagome sighed. She glanced over to Sango, who looked at Kagome sympathetically. Kagome looked at her mother once again.  
  
"Alright then, mama, I'll meet him tonight, and then I'll see how I feel."  
  
"How you feel, is irrelevant, Kagome. The match has already been approved!" Kagura gave her step-daughter a cold glance that warned Kagome not to challenge her.  
  
"You may go now, and have Sango-chan help prepare you for tonight's festivities!"  
  
"Hai mama." Kagome replied obediently, looking off to the side with an expression that failed to hide her defiant thoughts, and then stood up to leave. She and Sango bowed before her okaa-san before exiting the room. Sango closed the sliding door behind them.  
  
Kagome snorted as she turned to her friend, "Heh, love is for fools and the poor! Easy for her to say, she doesn't even have a heart! C'mon, Sango- chan, lets get ready for this stupid party!"  
  
At that, Sango held her hand up to her mouth and giggled girlishly, nodding her head in agreement.  
  
"Hai, Kagome-chan!" And they walked to Kagome's room.  
  
********  
  
As she watched the girl in white slowly walk away, the undead miko smiled a bitter smile as she replayed the information just given to her over in her mind. She began to chuckle to herself.  
  
"So, Naraku has invited me to his masquerade ball, has he?" she mused. She turned to face the direction of the Higurashi palace as the wind picked up and blew the tall grass behind her, her long raven tresses mimicking the sultry waves of the foliage. She laughed a hollow laugh once again.  
  
"Your foolishness in inviting me will be your undoing, Naraku," she spat, "I will have my revenge tonight!"  
  
********  
  
A/N: Following in the spirit of Ericedwyn, I've decided to also include a glossary.  
  
Ano- umm, well, excuse me  
  
Chichi-ue- father (formal)  
  
Gomen nasai, ne- I'm sorry, excuse me  
  
Hai- yes  
  
Hanyou- half-demon  
  
Hime-sama- princess  
  
Kitsune- fox  
  
Kizoku-sama- nobleman, noblewoman  
  
Miko- priestess  
  
Okaa-san- mother  
  
Sumimasen- excuse me (formal)  
  
Youkai- demon 


	3. Act 1, Scene 4

The Tragedy of Inu Yasha and Kagome  
  
By Oshidori  
  
A/N: Some chapters might be longer than others, but this is because I'm trying to keep things parallel to the actual play. Gomen!  
  
It's come to my attention that this theme has been used before. Eep! Silly me to think I would be the first to experiment with this theme! 0_0;; Ah well, such is the way of the world. So before I get flamed, I honestly did not know of the one to come before me. I've briefly skimmed through the first chapter, but I don't really want to read it until I've finished mine, because I don't want to be influenced by another's writing, or for the other author to think I'm ripping off his/her ideas or approach to this theme, because I know how frustrating something like that can be. So if anything, feel free to compare the two ^^ In a fair world, maybe the other author's version will appeal to one side of the fandom, and maybe mine will appeal to the other, and we won't clash. We'll see how things go, though.  
  
Also, please feel free to correct any terminology or spelling that might be wrong ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: All IY characters are the creations of the great Rumiko Takahashi. The storyline and characters they represent are inspired by the even greater William Shakespeare. I am simply standing on the shoulders of artistic giants for my humble fanfic, so to speak ;)  
  
Act 1, Scene 4  
  
"Oi! Inu Yasha?" Shippo peered up into the tree at the once again brooding hanyou.  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"Well, what should we say if they ask?"  
  
"They're not gonna ask."  
  
Shippo frowned and looked over to their third companion, who sat in contemplation, and all the while resembled that of an enlightened Buddhist monk; which he could almost pass for, if they hadn't known the man as well as they did. It is these certain mannerisms that earned him the nickname of 'houshi' among friends and villagers alike. However, this particular youth, all though at times was as wistful as a monk, was also known for indulging in less than admirable practices which he concealed with all the charm and charisma of an experienced con-man. His willpower was nearly non-existent when confronted with the opposite sex, and when the opportunity presented itself, he willingly exploited it, every chance he got. He came from a long line of lechers, and as he told it, an ancestor of his had succumbed to a youkai of sorts disguised as a beautiful maiden, who had cut the man's right hand to teach him a lesson, which resulted in a wound that refused to fully heal, and was carried down throughout all generations. He had told his comrades that such a wound was to remind the men of the shame they bore of their inherited primal trait, and until one became chaste and virtuous, would remain until a tragic death would claim him. But in spite all that, the man remained steadfast in his ways.  
  
Shippo spoke, "Miroku, do you have any thoughts as to what we should tell them if they ask who we are?"  
  
Miroku broke his concentration with a smile that would charm death itself into living, and easily replied,  
  
"If they ask, then by all means we will tell them who we are, and if they don't like us and ask us to leave, then by all means we will."  
  
Shippo, obviously uncomforted by this answer, sighed in defeat. Miroku ignored his anxious friend and turned his attention to the hanyou still in the tree.  
  
"Why do you brood Inu Yasha? Aren't you happy that you'll be with your Kikyo tonight?"  
  
"Keh!"  
  
"Keh, hmm? I take it you no longer care for Kikyo-sama?" Inu Yasha simply snorted, as Miroku's face turned to one of childlike innocence before he continued his speech, "Such is the way of love, I suppose. The flavor of the month becomes yesterday's old news. She will most likely feel lonely and rejected when she finds out she is no longer being pursued. Well, I guess a selfless person such as myself should make it their duty to comfort the poor girl. Although, she is dead, which may put a bit of a damper on things, but I'm not one to be picky." His expression was now deadpan serious. Inu Yasha jumped down from his branch, already fuming.  
  
"Stay away from her, hentai!" Inu Yasha threatened the man with the deceptively angelic face, who in response remained as calm as ever. He looked the hanyou straight in the eye with a look of mirth that let him know that he had walked straight into a trap. This only made Inu Yasha even more furious. But nonetheless, he knew he had been caught.  
  
"Keh!" He spat as he turned away from the duo, and crossed his arms. "It's not like she's all I think about!" Miroku and Shippo glanced at each other, knowing better. With his back still turned, Inu Yasha continued, but with a softer tone, "That's not what I'm thinking about anyway. I had a weird dream." he finished.  
  
This had certainly piqued Miroku's interests. Yet he knew his friend well enough to know not to ask directly if he wanted answers.  
  
"I had a dream also last night." He waited.  
  
Inu Yasha's ears had twitched to this response, and so he turned a bit, allowing the kitsune and the charming youth a look at the hanyou's profile.  
  
"What.was your dream about, Miroku?" he asked quietly.  
  
Miroku's brows drew together as he attempted to promote utter sincerity in his words, "That dreams are often lies, making the dreamer a liar."  
  
Inu Yasha painfully face-vaulted, only to pull himself up to face the sitting man at eye level, fist curled menacingly.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN??"  
  
Miroku only sighed, giving the impression that he was once again misunderstood as he threw up his hands in defense. "I am only saying not to take your dreams so seriously; they usually end up meaning nothing."  
  
Inu Yasha snorted and sat cross-legged and cross-armed, looking off to the side angry. A vein could be seen bulging from his head. Miroku sighed again and then continued,  
  
"I dreamt of a wandering spirit, one of a beautiful young girl whose deception was masked by her radiance, who would charm those into loving her only to be scorned. It is never real love though, only the vilest emotions of desire and lust, made up to appear as prim and proper as a young virgin. I dreamt of her songs; of her promises that would lead men to do what in waking hours would be thought of as inconceivable, but their desire for her drove them to the point of committing such awful acts, and she would be their ruin. Her name was Mageru, and she delighted in the misfortunes of others; it made her stronger to see them succumb to their weaknesses. This fearsome mononoke showed me all that she had done, and then beckoned to me, seducing me, and I was powerless, and knew my tragic end was at hand. And as she whispered in my ear, lighting my skin on fire and making me weaker still, my lust uncontrollable and wild, she promised me an end of bitter hatred; that would keep my soul to wander aimlessly through time and space, consumed by such an emotion, bound to this earth. She will make me become my worse fear, a vengeful spirit beyond redemption. This is what I dreamt last night, Inu Yasha."  
  
Miroku grew increasingly vexed with each word he spoke, leaving the hanyou and kit both intrigued and startled by the young man's revelations. Inu Yasha seemed more bothered of the two, and seemed unsure on how to continue.  
  
"Oi, Miroku.wha.what the hell is that all supposed to mean?? Don't tell me a stupid dream like that scared you! It doesn't even make any sense!"  
  
The hanyou wasn't known to be the best at comforting others. Shippo looked at him annoyed. Both the kit and Miroku sighed.  
  
"You're right Inu Yasha, it was only a dream, and like I said, dreams are lies." He paused to close his eyes for a moment, as if to wash away all bad thought. "What was your dream about?"  
  
Inu Yasha suddenly frowned, as he looked away, appearing to be slightly embarrassed as far as his friends could tell.  
  
"Feh! Dreams are lies, remember?" he replied indignantly.  
  
"That may be so, but in order to dispel the lie, we must first examine it." Miroku waited patiently for his friend to answer.  
  
Inu Yasha sighed as his expression became darker and more serious. "It's not just a dream, but a bad feeling too. I dreamt that something bad was going to happen if I went to this ball, and there wasn't anything I could do to stop it. I saw blood all over my hands, and the scent on it was familiar and made my heart ache. And then I saw my own death, but I couldn't see who had killed me."  
  
As Inu Yasha's words trailed off, the three men sat quietly contemplating what was just said, uneasy at what such dreams might denote. Miroku shook his head, and attempted to comfort his comrades,  
  
"Ah, don't worry my friend, it was only a dream, and as I said, dreams are just lies. We would be silly to let such things control our lives, or our fates. Only kami-sama truly knows what's in store for us."  
  
The troubled hanyou tried to look relieved, unsuccessfully. Then his eyes grew bright with determination.  
  
"Ha! Like I'd be bother by something like that! You think too little of me, bouzu!" he teased. "I live my own life!!" he still looked unconvinced by his own words.  
  
"Good. Let's put it behind us then." Miroku proceeded to stand up, "All this chatter over nothing has wasted too much time. If we wait too long, all the lovely ladies will have already been asked to dance, and we can't have that." His eye gleamed when he considered what new prospects awaited for him at the masquerade.  
  
"Yeah, and besides that, if we go too late they'll notice us more. We should go when all the crowds are going in." Shippo added. They all got up and began their walk.  
  
"Let's go buy our masks at the market on the way to the Higurashi palace, shall we?" Miroku suggested, evoking a confused look on the hanyou's face."  
  
"Masks?" questioned Inu Yasha, "what do we need masks for?"  
  
Now it was his friends turn to look confused,  
  
"For the masquerade of course!" Miroku exclaimed.  
  
Shippo slitted his eyes suspiciously as he peered up towards his cousin.  
  
"Oi, Inu Yasha, what did you think masquerade meant?"  
  
Inu Yasha had now placed a clawed finger on his chin, as he replied looking up with a childlike disconcertion,  
  
".a fancy word for 'party'?"  
  
Both Shippo and Miroku promptly face-vaulted to the response.  
  
********  
  
A/N: Following in the spirit of Ericedwyn, I've decided to also include a glossary.  
  
Bouzu- derogatory term for a Buddhist priest  
  
Hanyou- half-demon  
  
Hentai- pervert  
  
Houshi- Buddhist priest  
  
Kami-sama- god  
  
Kitsune- fox  
  
Mageru- to falsify  
  
Nani?- what?  
  
Youkai- demon  
  
Oh, and Happy St. Patrick's Day everyone! ^_^ 


	4. Act 1, Scene 5

The Tragedy of Inu Yasha and Kagome  
  
By Oshidori  
  
A/N: Just to warn you, this is a very long chapter. I couldn't stop writing! Plus, I didn't really want to break it up. Just to let y'all know you're in for the long haul ^_-  
  
Sorry for the delayed update!  
  
It's come to my attention that this theme has been used before. Eep! Silly me to think I would be the first to experiment with this theme! 0_0;; Ah well, such is the way of the world. So before I get flamed, I honestly did not know of the one to come before me. I've briefly skimmed through the first chapter, but I don't really want to read it until I've finished mine, because I don't want to be influenced by another's writing, or for the other author to think I'm ripping off his/her ideas or approach to this theme, because I know how frustrating something like that can be. So if anything, feel free to compare the two ^^ In a fair world, maybe the other author's version will appeal to one side of the fandom, and maybe mine will appeal to the other, and we won't clash. We'll see how things go, though.  
  
Also, please feel free to correct any terminology or spelling that might be wrong ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: All IY characters are the creations of the great Rumiko Takahashi. The storyline and characters they represent are inspired by the even greater William Shakespeare. I am simply standing on the shoulders of artistic giants for my humble fanfic, so to speak ;)  
  
Act 1, Scene 5  
  
"Inu Yasha!" Miroku whispered, "go and look for her already! You aren't going to find her rooted to that spot!"  
  
"Keh! If I keep moving, and she keeps moving, we'll never find each other that way!" replied the hanyou stubbornly.  
  
Miroku sighed and put up his hands with a shrug. "Suit yourself, Inu Yasha," his eyes had already caught a few somethings that were both young and pretty, and he began to walk in their general direction, "I for one will eat when the table is set! A starving man cares not what is put on his plate, and welcomes all that is presented to him. Jya!" And the man hurried off.  
  
"Except you aren't ever starving, not while you can scheme your way out of it, bouzu!" Inu Yasha growled under his breath as he watched his friend go. Now he was all alone, and feeling a bit nervous and out of place. Shippo had loosened up the moment he saw a pretty human girl with brilliant red hair, and scampered off to try to 'impress' her, or something equally as stupid, Inu Yasha had thought. He knew that he was safe from being recognized with his mask on, but he was never one to like 'parties' such as these, or any parties for that matter. He was glad that his family was more of the private type that could care less about throwing extravagant parties, surrounded by people. He could count on his brother to have at least that much in common with him.  
  
He was itching to take the mask off, since it was so uncomfortable to him, and looked around to see if he could find a side room or somewhere he could slip into to remove the mask in solitude for a short while, when it dawned on him. wouldn't Kikyo be wearing a mask too? How would he find her??  
  
The hanyou's temper flared again as he berated himself for not thinking about that before putting himself and his friends in danger like this. He could try to sniff her out, but there were so many people and so many overpowering smells that it would be near impossible, even with Kikyo's distinct scent of grave soil and bones. He punched the nearby wall in frustration, cracking it.  
  
"Sumimasen," A servant ran up to the now startled hanyou, "But is something the matter sir? Is something not to your liking?"  
  
Inu Yasha began to panic, and looked around the room frantically for an excuse, or better yet, Miroku. He stuttered all the while.  
  
"No! I.uh.I mean.there was-"  
  
Inu Yasha's breath caught in his throat as his eyes caught the vision of delicate beauty before him. At the other end of the ballroom was a young girl, maybe a few years younger than him, but she carried herself in the way a mature woman would. Her smile was bright, and it warmed his heart to look at it. Her ebony tresses flowed softly and silently about her as she walked, framing a sweet and honest expression on the young girl's face. He nearly groaned in pain when an older girl following her closely handed her a mask, which she stopped to put on before walking out to the dance floor, covering her angelic face.  
  
"Sir.?" The servant prodded.  
  
"Oi, who is that girl? Over there?" Inu Yasha continued to stare at the girl that appeared to have a gown and mask that resembled that of an oshidori. He realized with an odd excitement that Miroku had also bought him a mask with the same bird's feathers, which he touched unconsciously. The coincidence made his heart beat faster.  
  
"I'm not sure sir. Gomen ne." bowed the servant.  
  
Inu Yasha turned and scowled at the man, "Nani?? Don't you work here? Shouldn't you know who the guests are and all that crap!?"  
  
"Forgive me sir, I'm only a temp." The man replied humbly, before bowing and turning to make a hasty escape from the angry hanyou. 'Whew!' the man thought, 'talk about a short temper!'  
  
Inu Yasha snorted impatiently before turning to gaze at the girl across the room again. But to his dismay, she was gone. His heart thumped in panic, as he set out across the dance floor in search of her. But as soon as he did, a man in a wolf's mask bumped into him, followed by two others. Normally Inu Yasha would have taken that as a threat and returned the challenge, but on this rare occasion, he let it slide. There were more pressing matters on his mind for him to even notice that sort of thing.  
  
********  
  
As the three young men passed through the gate, Kouga had caught a whiff of something very unpleasant, even from under his wolf's head mask, and proceeded to follow the owner of the scent.  
  
"Inukkoro!" he growled, as he motioned for Ginta and Hakkaku to follow him as he tailed the half dog-demon. The scent began to lose its strength however, as the group of trespassers entered the main ballroom. Kouga knew his uncle would probably kill him if he attacked the wrong person and made the family look bad, so he had to make sure. As his prey made their way to a wall to stop and watch the masquerade, Kouga's comrades finally made their way up to him, panting.  
  
"Kouga! Who is that?" asked Hakkaku, who wore a hyena's mask and was trying desperately to catch his breath.  
  
"It's that idiot Inu Yasha, who else?" sneered the wolf, as he kept his manic pace towards the group. Ginta, wearing the mask of an oni, ran in front of him, trying desperately to calm down his leader, putting his hands on his chest in an effort to stop him.  
  
"Wh-wh-what are ya gonna do, Kouga?" he asked worriedly.  
  
Kouga stopped and looked at his comrade annoyed, and growled,  
  
"To tell him to take off that stupid mask so I can make sure it's him!"  
  
"And then what?"  
  
"And then kill him, baka!"  
  
"But Kouga," Hakkaku pleaded, "Naraku said no killing under any circumstances during the party!"  
  
Kouga crossed his arms and gritted his teeth, glaring at the hanyou who was now talking to one of the servants, his friends nowhere around him.  
  
"Is that so?!" Kouga didn't want to miss this chance, since Inu Yasha was now pretty much alone. He'd be easier to take out without his meddling friends involved too.  
  
'Fine,' he thought, 'I still need to make sure it *is* that bastard anyway. Besides, Naraku will let me take him out back as soon as he finds out who it is, I'm certain he will!'  
  
"Hmmph!" Kouga resumed his path, a bit slower than before, with Ginta and Hakkaku following suit.  
  
"Fine, let's go ask my uncle if we can kill him now. I'm sure he'll want in on it too!" he grinned, malice touching his masked lips.  
  
At that moment, Inu Yasha began to walk out onto the dance floor. Seeing his chance to make a positive ID, Kouga hurried to cross the hanyou's path, making sure to bump into the young man. 'Heh, maybe he'll push me back, and I'll be forced to defend myself!' hoped the wolf, only to be disappointed. Regardless, he caught a nose-full of the dog demon's scent. Aware of the hanyou's infamous short temper, Ginta and Hakkaku looked back at Inu Yasha in shock as he blatantly ignored Kouga's 'challenge', which was very unlike the young man. Kouga only walked on to where his aunt and uncle sat.  
  
Naraku and Kagura looked on to the wolf with bored expressions, Kagura's face tainted with impatience on top of the boredom. Kouga kneeled next to Naraku and lifted up his mask slightly to speak to the nobleman.  
  
"You came as a wolf," Naraku mused, "how original, nephew."  
  
Kouga gritted his teeth, his temper on edge. If he wasn't his beloved cousin's father, Kouga would have killed the arrogant half-breed nobleman long ago. He tried his best to swallow his pride with his anger, something nearly impossible for the wolf youkai to do.  
  
"Whatever," Kouga spat, "anyway, I came to let you know that a stinking Taiyoukai is here at the party! "  
  
Naraku chuckled, as his gaze panned the room.  
  
"Ku ku ku, is that so?"  
  
"Yeah, that's so," growled the increasingly impatient wolf,"it's that idiot Inu Yasha. Can I kill him?"  
  
Kagura cackled, muttering the words 'idiot wolf' under her breath as she fanned herself, warranting a look of death from the young youkai. Naraku flashed an annoyed glance at his nephew, warning him of committing such an act.  
  
"Did you not hear what that royal brat has proclaimed the other day? If we kill a Taiyoukai, who knows what he'll do to us. We can't do something like this in a place that the whole village can bear witness to!"  
  
"But Naraku!" Kouga nearly whined," we're just going to let him freeload at our family party?? He should be killed just for daring to even step foot in here!"  
  
Kagura looked on to the guests in the ballroom, a smirk spreading across her face as her eyes stumbled upon an advancing patron. 'Things might finally get interesting at this stupid party, after all', she thought. She leaned over towards her husband, never taking her eyes off the new person.  
  
"Naraku-"she began.  
  
Naraku ignored her and continued his discussion with Kouga.  
  
"Kouga-kun, be patient. There is a time and place for everything-"  
  
"Uh.Naraku-"  
  
"-we will handle that insolent Taiyoukai in due time-"  
  
"NARAKU!!"  
  
The lord stopped what he was saying and calmly looked over to where the angry voice came from before drawing his brows together in slight anger. Kagura rolled her eyes and smirked, continuing with her vigorous fanning in no real attempt to hide her gleeful expression. Kouga looked on in surprise.  
  
A young, deathly pale woman with a bow and arrow drawn for attack made her way through the now parted crowd. From the guests could be heard sharp gasps and excited whispers. The young miko stopped a short distance away from the nobleman and his kin.  
  
"Kikyo." Naraku began as he rose to his feet.  
  
********  
  
Miroku looked about frantically for a way out as a young, portly hime clung to his waist as she threw him about the dance floor. He had danced with her older sister earlier, before the younger begged to take her elders place. Miroku had pleaded with the girl not to comply, to no avail. And now he was stuck, his poor feet becoming increasingly sore from being stepped on.  
  
"Oooohh, what a lucky girl I am to be dancing with the handsome Houshi!" she squealed, as the man tried to hide a grimace.  
  
Miroku sighed as a sweatdrop formed on his head.  
  
"Ano, hime-sama, I must bid you arigatou, as I am needed elsewhere. Gomen, I was so awestruck by your beauty, I didn't have a chance to inform you of my short stay at the start of our dance." Miroku smiled the most charming smile he could muster, as the hime pouted.  
  
"Awww Houshi! When will I see you again?" She attempted to cling onto the exasperated man again, who had managed to wiggle out of her embrace.  
  
"Only kami-sama knows that for sure!" he bowed and hurried away, only to continue under his breath, "and kami-sama willing, will never be so cruel!" He decided to duck into a nearby room, figuring he could wait a while for the hime to become distracted so he could resume his 'hunt' on the dance floor again. But upon opening the door, he was greeted with a sight that made him glad to be alive.  
  
A young woman was in the midst of changing into a costume before she noticed the intruder. She had quickly covered herself in the kimono before letting out a startled shriek. Miroku, afraid someone would hear, quickly slid the door shut behind him. Now he and the gorgeous, albeit angry, young woman were alone. He couldn't even try to hide his grin as he soaked in the sight before him.  
  
"GET OUT YOU HENTAI!!" screamed the now infuriated woman, who promptly ripped off a geta from her foot and flung it at him. He quickly ducked out of harms way, before bowing in mock apology to the woman.  
  
"Sumimasen," he replied coyly, "I did not mean to walk in on you madam." His expression turned to one of mock embarrassment now as he let out a heavy sigh, continuing his dramatic apology.  
  
"It would be my luck that I would bring anger to such a delicately beautiful face with my thoughtlessness. I would not blame you if you hated me for all eternity for my insolence." he put a hand to his head to shield his eyes as he frowned and sighed once again.  
  
"Please forgive me!"  
  
The young woman quickly tied her obi as she eyed him suspiciously.  
  
"Well, I suppose you didn't know. You're forgiven sir. Now if you'll please leave me so I can continue changing for the masquerade."  
  
Miroku's face changed to one of utter joy. He advanced towards the woman and clasped her hands before she had a chance to back away.  
  
"Please," he asked breathlessly, never letting go of her hands as she struggled to get away,"do me the honor of letting me know your name!"  
  
The woman stopped and looked at his deceptively charming and sincere face. She suddenly noticed how handsome this man was, and blushed at how her heart suddenly skipped a beat. Her anger began to slowly melt away.  
  
"M-my name's Sango." She said, never taking her eyes away from the man. Her face blushed an even deeper red.  
  
"Well than Sango-san," grinned Miroku, "may I ask you one more thing?"  
  
Sango could only nod her head as she succumbed to the man's enchanting gaze.  
  
"Will you bear my child?"  
  
Sango's delicate blush now turned into a furious red as a vein began to pulse in her head. She freed a hand from the man's gasp and brought it down hard against his cheek, causing him to stumble backwards. His hand rubbed his sore face as he sighed in resignation at the failed attempt to woo this girl.  
  
"Who do you think you are!!" She scolded at him bitterly.  
  
"Miroku desu" he responded coolly as he bowed at his introduction. This only proved to infuriate the woman more.  
  
"Well, Miroku, I'll be sure to curse your name in my dreams for all my life! Don't ever come near me again!"  
  
As Miroku sighed, a twinkle could be seen in his eye, "Well then, I guess I will have to suffice myself by only being in your dreams every night."  
  
Sango glared at him before collecting her things and stomping past him, only stopping to grab her shoe, then hastily pulling the door open, then sliding it shut with an audible bang. Once outside, she held her hand to her face and blushed again, smiling secretly to herself. She then shook her head as if to chase away her girlish thoughts, before hurrying away, not wanting to give him the satisfaction of seeing what he'd done to her.  
  
Miroku chuckled to himself, his heart thumping from the encounter. He had hesitated before deciding to follow after her, when suddenly a commotion could be heard outside, followed by a female voice shouting out the name 'Naraku!'  
  
His eyes growing wide in recognition of the voice, Miroku hurried out of the room to find Inu Yasha.  
  
********  
  
Inu Yasha was almost ready to give up, when he espied the girl walk out of the ballroom towards the veranda, alone. He could feel his heart beat in his throat as he followed her, a million thoughts running through his head as he came closer, being careful to keep quiet. He was never good with words, so what would he say to her? But before he could further mull on his thoughts, she stopped short, and walked towards the railing, causing him to spin behind a nearby tree to hide. Unfortunately for him though, he caught himself on a protruding ornament that hung from the tree. It was of a glass cupid armed with a bow and arrow on the ready, which had ripped through his furisode, holding him fast to the tree. The sound of the cloth ripping echoed throughout the surrounding courtyard garden. Inu Yasha froze as he prayed that the girl had not heard. He soon learned his prayer would go unanswered, as he heard her nearing footsteps.  
  
"Kuso!" he muttered under his breath, turning his head to the side and squeezing his eyes shut, not knowing what else to do. His heart stopped when he heard the girl gasp. He then heard her giggle, as he felt one of his ears being rubbed and tugged at.  
  
"HEY!" he growled, baring his fangs and snapping his eyes open. His expression softened however, when his eyes looked upon the cheerfully smiling face of the girl he had been pursuing.  
  
She looked at him curiously, "Are you stuck or something?" she smiled her warm smile again. He refused to lose his composure in front of this girl though.  
  
"Keh!" He replied haughtily, turning his head away before he became too mesmerized to think straight. "Shows what you know! I was just sleeping!" he mentally patted himself on the back for coming up with what he thought was a clever cover. She only crossed her arms and looked at him, not easily fooled by such a lame response.  
  
"Oh well, in that case, I won't disturb your 'sleep'" she replied as she turned to walk back to the party.  
  
"Wait a minute!" Inu Yasha held out his hand to the girl, but the glass arrow still held him to the tree. He struggled before growling in resignation, furious that he'd be caught in such an embarrassing position. She turned to look at him expectantly.  
  
"Ano, do you think you can pull out this stupid thing?" He asked while looking down, his face somber as he made the request.  
  
Kagome walked up to him and proceeded to figure out how to get the handsome young man out of his predicament.  
  
"See? Was that so hard? You don't have to act so macho just because I'm a girl." She chided, causing the hanyou to grow even more angry and embarrassed at his situation. She pulled off her mask and let it hang around her neck, causing the trapped hanyou's heart to skip a beat, as she began to try and wrench and twist the glass object out of it's spot, when it suddenly shattered in her hands.  
  
"Eh?!" she exclaimed, stumbling backwards. The broken shards began to twinkle in the light of the thumbnail moon that hung above, giving them and almost pixie dust-like effect. Finally free, he rushed to the girl and caught her before she fell, grabbing her hand.  
  
"Baka!" he scolded as he quickly examined her delicate hand, a small cut beginning to bleed on her palm, "what were you thinking twisting it like that!! You could have really hurt yourself badly!" She drew her eyes together in anger as she pulled herself away from the clumsily doting hanyou.  
  
"I was trying to help you!" she yelled back, clutching her hand as she glared at him, mad at his ungrateful behaviour. "What, do you think I meant to break it and hurt myself?! You're the baka if you really think that!"  
  
Still scowling at her, Inu Yasha tore a piece of cloth from his furisode, and roughly pulled her to him so he could wrap her hand. The girl looked on in astonishment, confused between his rough mannerisms and his gentle and caring ministrations to her wound, intrigued by this strange young man. She touched a feather on his mask, causing a small smile to creep across her face.  
  
He looked up at her, startled that she had touched him again, his heart beating loud enough for even this human girl to hear now.  
  
"What??" he demanded pulling off his own mask, trying to remain undaunted by her sudden action.  
  
"It's just-" Kagome forgot her words as she looked into his wild amber eyes, before going on to explore the rest of his gruff yet gentle features. Her heart skipped a beat.  
  
'What am I thinking??' she scolded herself, 'I'm engaged to someone! I shouldn't be feeling like this about some stranger, at my own engagement party, no less! I don't even know who this person is!' She then realized bitterly, 'ha! What's the difference, I'm engaged to a person I hardly know either, let alone know whether or not I can love! Why should I feel like I'm cheating?! I don't even really know who I'm cheating on!'  
  
She suddenly became very aware that he still held her hand and blushed, before swallowing hard to continue her speech.  
  
"It's just, we're both wearing costumes made from the feathers of the oshidori. I haven't seen anyone else here with anything like that."  
  
Now it was Inu Yasha's turn to realize their touch and blush in return, before gently releasing her injured hand. He abruptly turned away, unable to handle how he felt.  
  
"So?" he shrugged, crossing his arms.  
  
Kagome smiled at the hanyou's boyish response, and then continued, her heart beating fast.  
  
"Well, it's kinda weird, isn't it? Only two of us wearing oshidori feathers in our costumes out of everyone here? I mean, that's if you believe in silly legends like that, I guess." She finished hastily, too nervous and embarrassed at what she started to continue.  
  
This however, piqued the young man's curiosity, as he turned to face her again, a childlike wonder on his face.  
  
"What legend?" he pressed.  
  
She swallowed hard once again, the beat of her heart creeping up into her throat, making it harder to breathe.  
  
"That.a...uh.well. you know. about the pair of oshidori symbolizing eternal-" she breathed in sharply,"-eternal love. And to ever separate them would be unlucky." Kagome felt very lightheaded suddenly, as her blush crept further up her face.  
  
Inu Yasha's expression had softened considerably, as he slowly moved towards the girl, their eyes locked, drinking in one another. Both their hearts thumped loudly, almost in unison, as the distance between them grew smaller and smaller. The hanyou almost had a dreamlike quality to his face as it neared hers, inhaling deeply to take in her flowery scent. She suddenly whispered, breaking the silence,  
  
"I-I don't even know your name." she kept her face close to his.  
  
"Inu Yasha. it's Inu Yasha." He replied breathlessly.  
  
"Nice to meet you, Inu Yasha," Kagome smiled sweetly, never taking his eyes off of his," I'm Kagome-Higurashi Kagome."  
  
"Nani?!" Inu Yasha looked at the girl wide-eyed, unable to believe what he had just heard. Before she could question his startled response, Sango burst out of the doorway that lead to the ballroom, running up to her lady.  
  
"Kagome-chan!" the older girl yelled out, "come to the ballroom! Your father is in trouble!" Sango stopped short as she saw who her friend was with. She glared at Inu Yasha, who was confused at the older girl's sudden hostility towards him.  
  
"Gomen nasai." She bowed, eyeing the hanyou suspiciously, before grabbing Kagome's arm and pulling her away. Kagome looked towards the ballroom worriedly, before turning back to look at Inu Yasha longingly. After a moments hesitation, she broke free of Sango's grasp, and ran up to the young man, planting a kiss on his cheek and whispered,  
  
"We will meet again!"  
  
shocking both her nurse and the startled half-demon. She then turned to catch up to her friend, before the two of them hurried back to the ballroom.  
  
"What happened to your hand?" interrogated the young nurse.  
  
"I had an accident. It's nothing" Kagome replied dreamily.  
  
Sango stopped before they reached the door, turning to face Kagome. Kagome was confused by her friend's odd behaviour.  
  
"Kagome-chan, don't you know who that was??" queried the girl. Kagome could only frown in her bewilderment.  
  
"No, Sango-chan, who was it?" she asked curiously.  
  
"Inu Yasha, the half brother of Sesshoumaru! Kagome, he's a Taiyoukai!"  
  
Kagome could feel her heart fall, as Sango continued their walk, dragging Kagome along.  
  
"A-Taiyoukai?" she repeated, shocked.  
  
********  
  
Inu Yasha, still reeling from his kiss as he gingerly touched his cheek, barely noticed as Miroku and Shippo ran up to him, both equally breathless and excited. After a few moments of excited speech from the duo, and no response from their friend, Shippo jumped up to bop the hanyou on the head to bring him back to reality.  
  
"What the hell's wrong with you, Inu Yasha??" the kit demanded. "We've been looking everywhere for you! Didn't you hear what I just said?"  
  
The now annoyed hanyou clenched his fists and shook it threateningly at his cousin.  
  
"Baka! What the hell was that for?!" He loomed over the fox menacingly.  
  
"Inu Yasha," Miroku panted, "Kikyo is here, and. she's trying to kill Naraku!"  
  
Inu Yasha whipped around to face his friend.  
  
"NANI?!?"  
  
********  
  
"Naraku!" Kikyo spewed venom, as the party was now brought to a standstill.  
  
"Ku ku ku," replied Naraku, "what an ungrateful guest you are Kikyo, after I took the time to invite you to my daughters engagement party, you still want to kill me?"  
  
Kagome and Sango were soon at her mother's side, looking on in fear at the angry woman whose arrow was posed at her father's head. Kagura simply blocked the girls with her fan, a warning that they should keep back.  
  
"Quiet!" Kikyo shouted, her arm quivering as she held her bow and arrow taut, her eyes burning with hatred. "Tonight, you will die for killing me, you bastard!"  
  
"Ku ku ku," chuckled Naraku, as he smirked at the undead miko, "I think you're mistaken, Kikyo, for tonight you will finally die!" He gave Kouga a sideway glance, prompting the wolf and his men to hurry out of the room. Kikyo took no notice and released her arrow. Kagura's eyes went wide as she watched the arrow advance towards her and her husband. Kagome screamed.  
  
Naraku laughed as the arrow hit his barrier, only to mimic his wife's expression as the arrow purified his shield a moment later, causing him and his wife to part to either side, floating above harm's way. Sango grabbed Kagome, and leapt with the girl towards the safety of the crowd. The onlookers gasped at the narrowly avoided strike.  
  
Naraku glared at the miko, as she already had an arrow out for another try.  
  
Suddenly, a loud grinding sound could be heard, as the seal on which the undead woman stood on began to move, revealing an opening on the ballroom floor. Her eyes grew wide in surprise.  
  
"Wha-what?!" Was all she could say before she stumbled backwards into the pit of miasma. Naraku laughed wickedly once again as the young woman plummeted into the pitch black depths of his trap. Several women in the room fainted.  
  
At the moment Kikyo fell, Inu Yasha and friends entered the room, re- masked, stopping short at the horrible scene that unfolded before them. His two comrades were quick to hold the emotional hanyou back.  
  
"KIIIKYYOOOOOO!!" Inu Yasha screamed, struggling to be released from his friends' grasp.  
  
"NARAKU YOU BASTARD! YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS!!" he threatened the nobleman. Kagome turned to see who had threatened her father, only to be shocked and dismayed upon her findings.  
  
"No, Inu Yasha." she lamented, before returning to her father's side.  
  
'Kagome. is Naraku's daughter?' the youth realized, feeling his heart fall at a steady decline. Miroku and Shippo took advantage at the hanyou's momentary relaxed state and began to drag him towards the exit.  
  
"Uhh.I think it's time to go, Inu Yasha!" Shippo squeaked. "We'll worry about Kikyo later!" They continued to drag their stubborn friend, who looked back sadly at the girl who had captured his wild heart.  
  
As Kouga returned to his uncle's side, Naraku quickly ordered the wolf.  
  
"Now you can kill him."  
  
The wolf grinned as he cracked his knuckles, ready to pounce the dog he hated so much, along with his friends.  
  
"Gladly!" he sneered.  
  
But before he could get a chance to rip his sworn enemy to shreds, the crowd erupted in a panic, and began to stampede, scrambling wildly for the door. Inu Yasha and his friends were conveniently enveloped by the crowd as they made their way out, which also blocking the advancing wolf youkai. Kouga tried his best to push the interfering guests out of the way, but to no avail. He growled in frustration, and cursed his bad luck.  
  
"Kuso!" he shouted.  
  
Kagome, now standing near her parent's throne, only stared on as she watched her father's enemy get dragged out by his friends. She felt a small pang of jealousy as she wondered who the girl that tried to kill her father just now might be to the handsome young man. She looked over to her parents, who were looking on at the chaos in sheer delight, and felt disgusted at them. She turned back to look for Inu Yasha as he made his way out the door. Her delicate brows drew together upon her declaration of rebellion.  
  
'I don't care who he is!' she vowed, 'all I know is what's in my heart."  
  
She slowly brought her hand to her chest, mulling over what her heart was telling her head. It startled her to even think it, but she forced herself to question what she thought.  
  
'I-I love Inu Yasha?' her face was now set with resolve, 'yes! I love Inu Yasha. and that's all that matters! I have to see him again!'  
  
"C'mon Sango! Let's get out of here"  
  
Sango looked on worriedly at the room.  
  
"Ano, Kagome-chan, shouldn't we look for Hojo-kun in this mess somewhere?"  
  
Kagome felt a pang of guilt at the name. She shook the feeling out of her head,  
  
"No. I'm sure he'll be fine. I don't even know if he showed up yet, so don't worry about it." She still looked a bit worried.  
  
Sango sighed in resignation, and followed her mistress out.  
  
********  
  
Inu Yasha was now hurrying away from the Higurashi palace, his head swimming with mixed emotions. On one hand, he was still reeling from Kikyo's murder, if you could even call it that since she was already dead. But as much as he tried to concentrate on that, another feeling kept creeping in and pushing it aside. And suddenly, all he could think of was Kagome.  
  
"Higurashi Kagome." he whispered to himself sadly. His family's sworn enemy. He looked ahead to his two friends who were further ahead, and snorted in defiance.  
  
'Keh!' he growled, 'who cares what her last name is! All I know is I need to see her again. tonight!'  
  
The hanyou smirked at his decision, and picked up his pace. He knew what he had to do tonight, and he didn't care about any of the consequences. As soon as he caught up to his friends, he scooped up both of them before leaping high onto a tree branch.  
  
"You guys run too slow! Hurry up already! We need to get home!"  
  
Shippo looked at him annoyed,  
  
"What's your hurry all of a sudden? A minute ago we could barely get you out of there! You got a date or something tonight?" the kit snickered.  
  
Inu Yasha smirked as he leapt from tree to tree, holding tight to his 'bundles'.  
  
"Heh, you could say that I guess." He muttered under his breath.  
  
Shippo and Miroku, tucked safely under the hanyou's arms, glanced at each other before shrugging at the young man's sudden change in behaviour.  
  
~End of Act 1~  
  
********  
  
A/N: Next chapter will be the balcony scene! Woohoo! =Þ  
  
Sorry for any misspells.I was very tired when I wrote this!  
  
Revised: with the help of Merith's suggestions ^_^  
  
Following in the spirit of Ericedwyn, I've decided to also include a glossary.  
  
Ano- umm, well, excuse me  
  
Arigatou- thank you  
  
Baka- stupid  
  
Bouzu- derogatory term for a Buddhist priest  
  
Furisode- long sleeved kimono  
  
Geta- Japanese wooden clog  
  
Gomen ne, nasai- I'm sorry, excuse me  
  
Hanyou- half-demon  
  
Hime- princess  
  
Houshi- Buddhist priest, also Miroku's nickname for his sacerdotal personality.  
  
Inukkoro- dog-face, dog crap  
  
Jya- bye  
  
Kitsune- fox  
  
Kuso- damn, shit  
  
Miko- priestess  
  
Nani?- what?  
  
Obi- kimono sash  
  
Oni- ogre  
  
Oshidori- not only my namesake, but a mandarin duck ^_^  
  
Sumimasen- excuse me (formal)  
  
Youkai- demon 


	5. Act 2, Scene 1

The Tragedy of Inu Yasha and Kagome  
  
By Oshidori  
  
A/N: Sorry for another long update! The idiots next door accidentally chain- sawed my cable and internet connection while they were trimming their tree!   
  
This was originally supposed to be one chapter, but I decided to break it up into two because it was so long, and silly me forgot there was one extra scene before the actual balcony scene.eh-heh.sorry about that!  
  
And as always, please feel free to correct any terminology or spelling that might be wrong ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: All IY characters are the creations of the great Rumiko Takahashi. The storyline and characters they represent are inspired by the even greater William Shakespeare. I am simply standing on the shoulders of artistic giants for my humble fanfic, so to speak ;)  
  
Act 2, Scene 1  
  
He was sure to wait for everyone who could hear him in the palace to fall asleep, before venturing out into the night. For him to wait even that long was excruciating. Inu Yasha had always been the impatient sort, and to sit in his room and count the minutes as the others fell asleep only proved to frustrate the youth further. The face of the girl he longed to see etched into his brain also did not help his situation.  
  
Once out, he leapt up to the tree tops, nearly flying above them, moving as fast as he could make himself go. As soon as he neared the enemy's palace, however, he slowed his pace and cautiously approached the trees that surrounded the grounds, quietly sniffing the air, searching for her scent. He took great pains to make each landing from branch to branch as silent as possible, so that even a youkai would only think it to be nothing more than the sound of the wind.  
  
As Inu Yasha rounded the northeast corner of the estate, he was met with the pleasant scent of the young girl he had encountered only a few short hours ago. The aroma nearly caused him to lose his footing, as he was so struck by its sudden intensity on his heart. He stood for a moment, leaning on the mighty oak's trunk, mesmerized by its soothing effects, inhaling deeply. It had nearly made him drunk and giddy; he was calmed yet exhilarated all at once, with his head buzzing and his heart beating fast.  
  
'Kagome.' his heart practically sang her name.  
  
He blushed slightly at his emotions, as he attempted to wake himself of the spell she had unwittingly cast on him, his mind racing. He had never felt like that before, not even after his first meeting with Kikyo. She had never put his senses on edge like this. He knew he had loved her, was sure of it; yet, what he felt now was undoubtedly more overpowering. With Kikyo, there was always a lingering sadness. With Kagome, he felt nothing but hope.  
  
'Snap out of it baka!' the hanyou shook his head angrily, ashamed that he was letting himself be so enveloped by his thoughts in such a way. 'How can you even compare the two like that?!' He felt a pang of guilt when he forced himself to realize why there was no longer a Kikyo to love anymore. He sighed, heavily, his high crashing fast.  
  
'Not like she could be bothered with me to begin with... her anger and need for revenge seemed to matter to her much more than I ever would' he thought bitterly. Again, he shook his head, angrily pushing aside the thoughts of Kikyo once and for all, 'focus you moron! You're here to see Kagome! Why are you thinking of Kikyo?! There's nothing you can do about that anymore!' But in spite of what he told himself, he still felt a lingering guilt, wishing he had been there to protect her.  
  
'If I really loved her as much as I thought I did. wouldn't I have been at her side, instead of chasing after Kagome?" The realization of his thoughts jumbled his emotions even further. After a bit of a struggle, he managed to regain somewhat of a grip on his feelings, he then set his brow in resolve, feeling a renewed confidence as to why he was standing on that tree, a few yards away from Kagome's window.  
  
He snorted as he prepared himself to leap onto the next branch, breathing deeply once again to get back his high. As he moved forward, her scent got stronger, and he followed it to a large window with a stone balcony in front of it. The torches inside where lit, and the flames created dancing shadows that were cast on the delicate paper of the fusuma that led to her room, emitting a warm golden glow that made the doorway almost appear as if it were a celestial gateway. Inu Yasha strained his senses to 'see' whether or not the girl was there, but as far as he could tell, there seemed to be no one in the room at all. He couldn't help the flood of disappointment as it washed over his heart. He moved to sit on the thick branch he stood on, when suddenly he heard the snap of a twig on the ground below, followed by hushed voices. Surprised, the hanyou scrambled to keep his footing, managing to somehow grab onto the limb before slipping off completely, hanging upside-down. He clung onto the branch, panting and panicking, until he caught a whiff of his would-be captors. Alarm quickly changed to annoyed anger.  
  
'Chikusho!' he breathed, 'what the fuck are *they* doing here??' he quietly swung himself around the branch to get a better look at the two below, crouching so he would remain hidden. A vein steadily throbbed on his forehead.  
  
"Miroku," whispered the kitsune nervously, "are you sure he'd come here?"  
  
"Where else would he be at this time of night?" Miroku shook his head, "He has probably come to claim Kikyo's body, if she still has one left, that is."  
  
Inu Yasha flinched when he heard this. The guilt once again began to creep up on him.  
  
"I'll never understand him," sighed Shippo, "She didn't even care about him." He paused to think for a moment, the young fox's head nervously whipping around as he spoke, anxious about being caught in enemy territory, uncertain of who might be listening, "Who knew her revenge was on Naraku though?" His breath came in quick, strained gasps.  
  
Shippo continued his hurried chatter, "I don't think he's here.besides it's too dark, how are we gonna find him?"  
  
Miroku walked a few paces further before holding his hands up to his mouth and hoarsely whispering 'Inu Yasha!' towards the palace gate. Shippo's tail bristled at the Houshi's sudden action, panic evident on his face.  
  
"What are you crazy?! They'll hear us!! Stop that!!" He pleaded, his head whipping around even faster than before.  
  
"Shippo, I'm sure Inu Yasha will hear us long before any palace guard would." Miroku replied calmly and confidently.  
  
Shippo still looked about worriedly.  
  
"Heh, yeah, I guess you're right. He's got ears better then most dogs have!" He nervously tittered. Inu Yasha couldn't help the low growl that escaped his throat at his cousin's comparison. It always pissed him off when anyone compared him to a common mongrel. Shippo heard the sound and jumped,  
  
"Wh-what was THAT?!" He nearly screeched, straining his voice to keep it in a whisper. "Did you hear that, Miroku!?"  
  
The charming youth sighed, a bit annoyed and exasperated all at once. "Shippo, I think your mind is playing tricks on you. Calm down."  
  
Shippo got very angry at this. "I am calm!! You just can't hear anything with those weak human ears of yours!" He spat back defensively. Miroku frowned, even more annoyed.  
  
"Shippo-" he warned.  
  
Inu Yasha was becoming increasingly impatient with the two of them. They were wasting so much time, doing what? Looking for him? What for? They should know by now that he was more than able to take care of himself, without their help. Besides, what where they doing checking up on him anyway? Their constant prying really did annoy him. What he was doing at the Higurashi palace was none of their business. And now, they were preventing him from carrying out what he had set out to do, what he wanted to do. And Inu Yasha always did as he pleased, unless others could help it.  
  
'What exactly did I set out to do?' the hanyou suddenly thought.  
  
He began to get angry at himself once more. All he could think about all evening was that he wanted to see Kagome, but never once thought of what to do or say once he finally did meet her. He berated himself for acting so impulsively, and for not thinking ahead. What if he made a fool of himself? What if she laughed at him? He wasn't sure if he could take that.  
  
He touched his cheek as he pondered over his thoughts. 'She had kissed me though, hadn't she? I know I didn't imagine *that*. Besides, wasn't *she* the one to say that we would meet again??' he argued with himself.  
  
'Yeah, that's what she said,' his mind argued back, 'but that doesn't mean she meant she wanted to meet you again in the same *night*, bakayaro!'  
  
As Inu Yasha began to mentally berate himself for not acknowledging his inner-most fears sooner, he gave no notice to the steadily growing crack located at the base of the branch on which he stood, where it connected to the oak's massive trunk. He also paid no notice to how badly bowed the branch had become under his weight. But before he even had a chance to, the wood splintered with a loud cracking noise, silencing both his thoughts and his whispering friends below. Shippo let out a frightened squeak.  
  
Miroku looked up to the branch a second too slow, missing the hanyou he was in search of quickly jumping from the injured branch to another on a tree closer to the balcony that stood on the other side of the fence. He thought for a split second he caught a flash of red, and eyed the branch suspiciously. Shippo excitedly tugged on his friend's robes, his teeth chattering.  
  
"Miroku!!" came the kit's high pitched squeal, "Let's go! I don't think Inu Yasha's here anyway! C'mon!!"  
  
"Miroku continued to eye the branch as he spoke to his friend, "All right Shippo. We'll go. We can't really get past the fence to search for him inside the palace anyway. He's strong and quick, so he's probably done with whatever he needed to do and is sitting at home by now, while we're just bumbling about."  
  
'Shippo.don't act like such a coward!' Inu Yasha sneered, secretly wishing he could tease his younger cousin about his jumpy behaviour later on. Those thoughts were quickly halted, however, when his eyes met with the Houshi's.  
  
Miroku continued, keeping his gaze up at the new branch he suddenly spotted, raising his whisper loud enough for the hidden Inu Yasha to hear clearly,  
  
"I just hope whatever he came to do, he does quickly, and that he knows what he's getting involved in." Miroku turned back to the oblivious kitsune, who was still anxiously scanning the surrounding area, "Come, Shippo. Let's go before they catch us."  
  
Shippo quickly nodded as he ran ahead of the young man, stopping to make sure his friend followed. Miroku shot the branch one last glance before quickening his pace to catch up with his youkai comrade.  
  
'Finally!' Inu Yasha thought as he gritted his teeth, watching his friends as they ran. He followed their path with his eyes to make sure there was no trouble for them to fall in. Once convinced of their safety, he stood up to turn and face Kagome's window once more. It was then that the new branch he stood on unexpectedly snapped, dropping the hanyou from his perch.  
  
Inu Yasha quickly contorted his body so that he was facing downward, and met the palace gate's brick wall with his palms, his own weight bending his elbows, acting like a spring, cushioning his initial fall. He quickly pushed himself back up off the ledge, back-flipping onto the garden directly below the balcony, landing as softly and as gracefully as a cat would. His ears twitched as he crouched low to the ground, listening to see if anyone on the grounds had heard him, his large amber eyes darting back and forth, surveying his new surroundings for any danger. When he heard movement above him, he leapt behind a flowering bush close to the buildings wall and held his breath. He failed in doing so when a familiar scent renewed caused him to breathe in sharply, and he relaxed.  
  
'.Kagome!' thought the hanyou excitedly.  
  
********  
  
A/N: ok, *next* chapter is the balcony scene. Well what are you waiting for.go go go! :Þ  
  
Glossary: from now on I'll only be putting newer words in. Please refer to the previous chapters for all other definitions.  
  
Bakayaro- jerk, idiot  
  
Chikusho- damn, Son of a bitch 


	6. Act 2, Scene 2

The Tragedy of Inu Yasha and Kagome  
  
By Oshidori  
  
A/N: Sorry for another long update! The idiots next door accidentally chain- sawed my cable and internet connection while they were trimming their tree!   
  
This was a hard chapter too. I've quit smoking so I've been feeling a tad.bitchy lol, so it was extra hard to get into a romantic mood to write, and you can't skimp on something like that for something as romantic as the famous balcony scene! =^_^=  
  
Although listening to John Lennon's 'Love', and watching the IY movie over again sure did help ;)  
  
And as always, please feel free to correct any terminology or spelling that might be wrong ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: All IY characters are the creations of the great Rumiko Takahashi. The storyline and characters they represent are inspired by the even greater William Shakespeare. I am simply standing on the shoulders of artistic giants for my humble fanfic, so to speak ;)  
  
Act 2, Scene 2  
  
Kagome had been walking to her bedchamber after having a late night chat with Sango in her quarters, when she suddenly heard a noise. Her heart skipped a beat, as she wondered if what she sensed was true. 'Could it really be him?' she excitedly thought as she hurried into her room. She drew her kimono closed as she scurried across the bedroom floor, jerking open the fusuma that led to her balcony, greeted by the cool, fresh evening breeze as she walked towards the edge. Upon reaching the railing, she leaned over; looking out towards the garden below, her eyes searching for what she hoped would be there. Moments later, she drew back, disappointed. Kagome sighed.  
  
"Oh, Inu Yasha-" she began, as she looked out over the tree tops, leaning forward onto the railing again, letting her chin rest on her hand.  
  
Inu Yasha's ears twitched wildly after hearing his name. His heart seemed to match the sporadic movement of the white triangles that flicked about on his head.  
  
'That was *my* name!' he thought excitedly, as an arrogant smirk slowly made its way across his face. He cautiously stood up, and strained to see the girl he longed to be near, acting as quietly as possible.  
  
Kagome let out a sigh as she looked out across the yard, her heart becoming heavier with the overwhelming need to see the boy she had met earlier at the masquerade.  
  
'Why did I think he would come after me so soon? I can be so silly sometimes.' she thought languidly. Her face grew warm just thinking about him, and she blushed prettily. She let her mind drift to the moment he had pulled off his mask and finally saw his face, his delicate features, his stunning amber eyes, as they glinted much like the shattered glass that had reflected the moon's beams after she had 'freed' him. She glanced at her bandaged hand and smiled at the recent memory.  
  
Not that it mattered whether she ever saw it at all; the minute she felt him follow behind her she felt as if she knew him; his presence was so familiar. When she walked up to him, stuck on that silly ornament, she had already 'seen' all of him, right away. He was rough, ill-mannered; but who he really was shone through brighter than anything she had ever seen or sensed before in her short life. His heart sparkled with a more brilliant gold than even the moon itself, only to be challenged by the intense gold of his own eyes.  
  
She began to breathe heavier, thinking of the youth's eyes upon her, and how he looked at her. They had argued, and he was so insensitive! But she couldn't really be mad. Not while he looked at her like that.  
  
"Inu Yasha-" she breathed, as she looked up towards the thumbnail moon, allowing the lunar spell to take hold of her. She appeared like that of a child, making her innocent wish upon the moon, smiling as the butterflies rose in her stomach, giddy at the prospect of her new secret, her inner most thoughts shone back at her in full brilliance between her and to whom she confessed. She felt safe at the sanctity that would be kept between her and the heavenly body. Little did she know of the young hanyou who listened intently to every sound she made just below her perch; every sigh, every rustle or shuffle of her feet, and could even feel every unspoken word in her heart. His impatience to see her grew. So encompassed in her thoughts was she that she did not even hear as he silently leapt upon the balcony, standing only a few feet behind her, as he stood awestruck at her silhouette, weakened by the way the moon's soft glow had clung to her body, jealous of its intimate advantage over him.  
  
Kagome, still entranced by the moons captive glow, breathed in the fragrant night air and slowly closed her eyes, tears and heart welling up at the pain she felt for her overwhelming desire to see who she thought was not there.  
  
'But.I *feel* that he is here. do I really need to see him so badly that I'm imagining this sensation?' the night breeze began to pick up, and she shuddered slightly. Inu Yasha made a motion to reach out towards the girl, he wanted to warm her up, to touch her, but stopped himself, as he feared he would break whatever spell she was under, a spell that has also enchanted him in the process as well. He moved in closer to her.  
  
"I wonder where you are tonight, Inu Yasha?" she asked aloud, her eyes still shut. Inu Yasha felt instantly warm at the sound of his name coming from her sweet voice.  
  
"Right here, Kagome." He was now standing right behind her.  
  
"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!" Kagome whirled around, knocking the poor startled hanyou to one side, a bright red handprint left stinging on his cheek.  
  
Inu Yasha, who remained on the floor wide-eyed, reached up to touch his injured face. His eyes soon flashed with anger as he jumped up and faced Kagome, who was still breathing heavily from her scare.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR, BAKA?!?!" Inu Yasha screamed at the young girl. Kagome soon mimicked his anger and threw it right back at the hanyou.  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING SNEAKING UP BEHIND PEOPLE LIKE THAT?! HUH?? I ALMOST HAD A HEART ATTACK!!"  
  
The two faced off, glaring at each other; Inu Yasha clutching his cheek while Kagome stood clutching her heart. Their ferocious stares only lasted for a moment before they were replaced with panic however, as the two quickly realized that they had been caught by the other. Both whirled around, their backs facing each other, cheeks blushing furiously.  
  
'She knows I'm here for her!' thought Inu Yasha excitedly, 'what do I say now???'  
  
'He came!' Kagome nearly shrieked in her thoughts, 'and all I could think to do was slap him?? Good going genius!!' she scolded.  
  
As Inu Yasha continued to desperately search his thoughts for the right thing to say, Kagome slowly breathed out and smiled, looking up to the moon while she silently thanked it. She began to giggle.  
  
Inu Yasha's jumbled thoughts came to a screeching halt as soon as he heard Kagome's tinkering laugh. For a split second, he almost laughed along with her; happy to hear her happy, but a nagging insecurity dashed that feeling to bits and replaced it with itself.  
  
"What are you laughing at?" He was quick to face Kagome again, fist curled as he loomed over her menacingly, trying his best to prepare himself for any degradation she might have in store for him.  
  
'She thinks I'm an idiot!' the insecure voice told him. He thickened his shell.  
  
"I'm sorry Inu Yasha," Kagome continued to smile at him. The insecurity was dashed as quickly as it came, and he began to relax. "But you really scared me. I didn't think you would come." She looked up at him with her big soft mahogany eyes.  
  
"Baka!" he grudgingly pulled away his eyes from hers as he crossed his arms. He started off sounding gruff, but the way she felt that near to him, and the way her scent tantalized his nose, he was powerless to maintain it. His shell's strength began a rapid deterioration, as his face calmed and he put on a more somber visage.  
  
"Of course I would come, why wouldn't I?" He asked quietly, looking up at Kagome's moon. He secretly thanked it as well.  
  
"You're the one who said we should meet again. Why would I ignore your wish?"  
  
Kagome blushed. She walked up closer behind him, as his ears twitched. Inu Yasha could feel his heart beating through his chest.  
  
"Oh. is that all?" she asked in mock hurt," only because I asked?"  
  
His shell was now completely destroyed. Inu Yasha turned to face her, the seriousness and intensity of his eyes almost causing Kagome to gasp.  
  
"I wanted to see you too." He whispered.  
  
The two looked into each others eyes, a blush spreading simultaneously across both their cheeks. Inu Yasha grew uncomfortable, and decided to break the stare once again, picking up Kagome's bandaged hand.  
  
"How is it?" Inu Yasha swallowed hard, "Is it healing better now?"  
  
Kagome, also a bit flustered, welcomed the subject change.  
  
"O-oh. yes, its healing fine now, arigatou" she answered meekly. She could barely breathe, what with her heart beating steadily in her throat. She looked up at the hanyou and smiled sweetly. He looked at her with what seemed like an affectionate expression, his eyes warm as a small smile spread across his lips.  
  
Kagome turned abruptly and walked to the balcony's railing, placing her forearms on the bamboo she leaned forward, staring off into the night sky. Inu Yasha thought he caught a sad expression on her lovely face before she turned.  
  
She then sighed lightly, the sound of it confirming the youth's query. He walked closer to her, gazing upon her lovely ebony hair, shimmering softly by the small moon. He waited, and let her speak.  
  
"So. you are a Taiyoukai?" she asked. She felt her throat constrict at the question.  
  
"How." Inu Yasha began, wide eyed.  
  
"My nurse, Sango, told me after I left you earlier tonight."  
  
Inu Yasha looked grim, but remained standing behind her, watching her shoulders rise and fall with each breath, wanting to touch them.  
  
"And you are the daughter of Naraku."  
  
Kagome laughed bitterly, the sound causing Inu Yasha's ears to flinch suddenly.  
  
"Step-daughter only," she corrected, "I'm not really that close to him, or my step-mother for that matter." she trailed off. Inu Yasha walked up to join her side at the railing. Kagome turned her head to look at him.  
  
"They are different than me," she continued, "I mean.I'm grateful they've taken me in and raised me like their own, but I have a feeling it wasn't exactly out of the kindness of their hearts."  
  
Kagome lowered her chin to rest on her arms which lay on the railing. Inu Yasha merely looked at her, her sadness making his heart cringe. He wanted to tell her to stop speaking about the things that made her sound like that, and hated them, trying hard to keep the rage from welling inside him, the irresistible urge to end and destroy all the things that hurt her, now and forever. He wanted to offer his protection from such things, but he knew better and restrained his emotions, letting her continue, knowing overall that that is what would help her best.  
  
"My father tells me he found me near a well, just outside the village, when I was only a baby. He probably would have left me there to die, if I hadn't reached towards a Shikon shard he carried in satchel under his yukata. He says when he picked me up I went right for it, wanting to play with it."  
  
"At the time, he wasn't really sure if I could actually see the shard, or if it was only a coincidence. Nevertheless, he decided to bring me back to the palace. He said he sensed a great spiritual power in me, like that of a miko, and figured he could use my 'gifts' to his advantage in the future. He's collecting those shards, you see, for whatever evil purpose he has. And so I lived with him and my mother, Kagura the wind-user, ever since." Inu Yasha looked at her a bit surprised.  
  
"Yes, I'm not so naïve that I don't know what kind of person my father is. And I hate it." She replied bitterly.  
  
Inu Yasha moved in closer, gingerly placing an arm around her shoulders. She looked up at him, surprised at his forwardness, and blushed. She looked back out to the garden, and let herself sink into him. She could feel his heart beat.  
  
"You know, if you're caught, my father will have you killed." She whispered.  
  
"Keh!" Inu Yasha smirked as he drew her closer to him, "they could never even touch me!" Kagome couldn't help but smile as she felt his chest puff up in pride. She turned and lowered her head to rest on it, wanting to hear his beating heart again.  
  
"Hai, hai!" laughed Kagome, before her face became serious again. She hesitated, wanting to push herself to ask the question that had been nagging at her all night.  
  
"Inu Yasha?" she began.  
  
"Hai?"  
  
"Why were you at the party tonight?" She peered up at him, "Why would you be at a masquerade held by your family's sworn enemy?"  
  
Inu Yasha tensed at the question. He had hoped somewhere in the back of his mind that she wouldn't ask such questions and sighed defeated, realizing she was too quick to let such a thing slip past her and wondering why he would have thought otherwise about the bright little girl in his arms.  
  
"I-" he didn't know how to tell her, "I was there in search of someone else."  
  
Kagome pulled away from him, and turned her back to him. His side suddenly grew cold from her sudden withdrawal.  
  
"The dead miko that tried to kill my father." her voice stabbed at him with its bitterness, ".is who you came for? Right?"  
  
Inu Yasha looked down, "Hai, Kagome." He answered regretfully, ".but she is dead now."  
  
"So am I to take her place in your heart?" she challenged, still turned away.  
  
Inu Yasha, angered by her comment, took her by the shoulders and turned her around to face him."  
  
"Baka! How can you even think that?" he fumed, Kagome taken aback by his sudden reaction to her words.  
  
"Well what am I supposed to think?" she spat back at him. He held her gaze for a moment before turning away dejectedly. He faced the garden below.  
  
"She didn't love me!" Kagome flinched at the response," and I. I know now that I didn't really love her.not like I thought." Kagome looked at his back in surprise.  
  
"Inu. Yasha."  
  
He turned to face Kagome, his eyes looking painfully vulnerable; and that touched her. She waited for him to continue; unaware that she was holding her breath.  
  
"I. was looking for something in Kikyo that I had hoped was there.but really wasn't." he gritted his teeth, uncomfortable at all that he was about to show this girl of himself. He never told anyone anything, and now he was going to tell this girl about him, a subject he avoided as best he could.  
  
'Not that anyone really ever cared to ask in the first place, though' he thought to himself bitterly.  
  
"I never knew my father really, and my mother had died when I was very young. Even though that asshole brother of mine had taken me in, I was still pretty much all alone. Sesshoumaru isn't exactly the warmest person." he bared his fangs at the thought of his older brother.  
  
"Since I'm only a hanyou, and second born, he always sort of rubbed it in my face. But he never could kill me and get it over with, because of an heirloom my father had left me, that that idiot wants." Inu Yasha grinned arrogantly.  
  
"An heirloom?" repeated Kagome.  
  
"Yeah," continued Inu Yasha haughtily, "the Tetsusaiga, a powerful sword." His chest puffed up with pride once more, "and I'm the only one who can wield it."  
  
After his moment, Inu Yasha's face had grown somber again; his long silver hair glowing from the heavenly beams coming from above seemed to make his face appear all the more dramatic.  
  
"When I first met Kikyo, it seemed we had a lot in common. We were both alone, and we were both angry. It was the first time I had found something in common with someone. I tried to use her to fill that void in me, one that I didn't fully understand yet myself."  
  
"But all she could do was hate. Because, as it turns out, she was vengeful against your father," he turned to look at Kagome, "and that's all she could think of."  
  
"My only regret with Kikyo," he continued, "was that I could have at least protected her, not only from death, but from her hate too. But I realize now, that I wouldn't have been able to; because just as she only sought out her hate, I could only think of what I needed, and that was to fill this void in my heart. So I used her, just as much as she used me to sharpen her hatred towards your father."  
  
Kagome swallowed, anger filling up her head and making it hurt.  
  
"So. do you regret being with me instead of Kikyo when she died?" She could feel the hot tears well in her eyes, burning them.  
  
Inu Yasha looked over to her, his heart breaking from the sight of her tears. He needed to tell her the truth, but she wasn't giving him a chance to fully explain himself. He grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him, drawing her into his embrace.  
  
"Baka!" he scolded gently, "I know now that I couldn't have saved her, or that she was mine to save." He lowered his nose to her hair, breathing in her warm fragrant scent as he held her, "it wasn't meant to be."  
  
Kagome pulled away from him enough to look up at him, tears making her eyes shine. He put a clawed hand up to her cheek, holding her face.  
  
"Do you think me being with you instead of Kikyo at that moment was a mistake?" he smiled at her.  
  
".what are you saying Inu Yasha?" she asked, searching his eyes.  
  
Inu Yasha moved his hand from her cheek to under her chin, pulling her face upwards to meet his, as his eyes bore into hers, casting a dream-like spell on her. Her lids became heavy as she let him pull her closer to him.  
  
"I'm saying," he whispered, his breath warm on her lips, "I'm saying that..I love you, Higurashi Kagome."  
  
Kagome's eyes dropped closed as her heart exploded with emotion. At that moment, Inu Yasha closed the gap between them, his lips meeting hers, his fangs brushing against the delicate skin as he took her mouth with his. He wrapped his arms around her, as hers remained rested on his chest, her hands directly over his heart, feeling her life within his heartbeat. As he nibbled on her lower lip, he traced one clawed hand up her spine, through her hair, until he held her head firmly in place, causing her to shudder. With his lips, he gently pushed hers open, beckoning her to let him enter. Kagome sighed, letting him have his way, as he deepened their kiss. She slid her hands upward, tangling them in his long silver hair, until they wrapped around his neck, drawing him in closer. He responded by bringing the intensity of their kiss to a feverish pace. After a moment of this dreamlike ecstasy, Kagome let go suddenly, before all rational thought had a chance to been killed off completely, and moved her hands back to his chest, gently pushing him away.  
  
"No!" she gasped, slipping out of his arms, "How do I know.. how do I know you're telling the truth Inu Yasha? How do I know I'm not a replacement for your beloved Kikyo?" Her eyes pleaded him to set her mind at ease, filling with tears once again. Kagome unconsciously touched her lips, now full and red from the intensity of their kiss, her rapidly beating heart causing the blood to pulse through them.  
  
Inu Yasha moved towards her again, craving her warmth to be his once more.  
  
"Kagome. what can I do to show you I mean it?" He looked past her shoulder in hopes that he could think of what to say, only to find the moon shining on it.  
  
"The moon!" he exclaimed, "I swear on the moon that everything I say is true!"  
  
"Feh!" Kagome crossed her arms and looked away, unconvinced, "what an oath! The moon changes all the time. so does that mean what you feel will too?"  
  
Inu Yasha frowned, growing angry at his frustration.  
  
"Maybe the moon changes, but it always comes back! And just because it disappears sometimes, doesn't mean it isn't there!" he looked up at the moon, cursing its sudden cruelty for changing the night's events, "Even when it's gone, I know it's still there. I can't help but know it!" He gritted his teeth.  
  
Kagome's anger changed into curiosity,  
  
"Inu Yasha.what are you-"  
  
"Kagome-chan!" It was Sango, calling from the hallway. Kagome's eyes grew wide as panic enveloped her. Instantly she was pushing at the hanyou's back, trying to coax him off her balcony, as he fought back in the confusion.  
  
"What the hell are you doing Kagome??" His whisper was anything but low.  
  
"It's my nurse! You have to get out of here!! If she finds you, we're both dead!!"  
  
Inu Yasha jumped up onto the balcony railing, facing Kagome as he grabbed her hand.  
  
"Do you believe me now?" He asked seriously.  
  
"NO!" Kagome hissed, pushing the half-demon off of her ledge. Unprepared, the hanyou tumbled backwards, falling all the height head-first, and eventually pummeled into the cool grass with his face. He quickly pulled himself up to shout at the girl when he noticed that the nurse's scent had gotten stronger. He held his tongue, but growled nonetheless.  
  
"Kagome-chan!" scolded Sango, "what are you doing out here at this time of night? It's getting chilly and you might catch a cold!"  
  
"Gomen ne, Sango-chan" Kagome apologized.  
  
Sango shook her head, exasperated.  
  
"Anyway, your mother is calling for you, go to her quickly!" her friend said as she spun her around and gave her a push towards the bedroom's fusuma.  
  
"Hai!" Kagome said as she hurried off.  
  
Sango began to follow her mistress, but changed her mind as she stopped to look over the railing, catching the startled hanyou lying in the grass below. She slitted her eyes in a disapproving glare, causing Inu Yasha to sink lower into the grass. They stared at each other for a moment more, before Sango quietly turned back and headed into the palace.  
  
'What the hell was *that* about?' gulped Inu Yasha, who continued to blink up at the now vacant spot. He decided to shrug off the woman's icy glare as best he could before picking himself up, when he picked up Kagome's scent nearing once again.  
  
He looked up as he saw her quickly lean over the railing, a curious smile on her face.  
  
"Inu Yasha," she whispered breathlessly, "if you really want to prove it to me, that you love me, there's only one way you can."  
  
Inu Yasha raised an eyebrow, as he looked at her suspiciously.  
  
"And what would that be?" he asked. Kagome smiled again,  
  
"If you were to marry me, of course!"  
  
Inu Yasha's jaw dropped as he stared at the young girl in disbelief.  
  
"M-marry you?" he repeated.  
  
"Yes!" she replied, "but you don't have to answer me right now! Think about it tonight, and then send someone over tomorrow with the answer. I have to go now!" and she ran off.  
  
"Ch-chotto!" Inu Yasha called back, only to be left standing.  
  
'Marriage, huh?' he thought, turning to walk towards the palace gate. He stopped to look back at the balcony.  
  
'Is that all?' he thought, as a smirk quickly spread across his face.  
  
"I'll gladly ask for your hand in marriage, Kagome!" he whispered excitedly, before glancing up towards the moon again. He grinned at it, silently thanking it for the night's good fortune. Suddenly, he heard movement at the far end of the garden, bringing him back to his senses, reminding him of where he was.  
  
'Better not get killed before my wedding day.' He smirked inwardly to himself, as he leapt up to the top of the gate, looking back at Kagome's room one last time, before taking off towards home through the treetops.  
  
********  
  
A/N: In the original play, Romeo compares Juliet with the sun, and says that those who wear the moon; who is envious of the sun; are fools (because of how he feels for Juliet). Since the moon is much more significant than the sun in the series, I've reversed it, with the hint of a double entendre referring to the original play (if they wear the moon, they are fools because of what they are allowing themselves to fall into, or something along those lines; or perhaps, referring to Kagura's earlier speech on love, that to fall in love is foolish, as neither person cares about anything else, including danger, because all they know is their love for another and nothing else). In the original scene, there is a lot of talk on the moon, which I tried to play with concerning IY and Kagome ^_^  
  
There were obviously a lot of OOC creative liberties taken with this chapter, which I tried not to go overboard on. It's hard trying to take two characters that are *famous* for taking their sweet time at expressing their emotions to each other, and try to liken them to characters that do it at a breakneck pace. So, how did I do? 0_0;;  
  
Also, special thanks to Merith, for her input and insight. Please be sure to check out her fics as well on ff.net! ^_^  
  
Glossary: from now on I'll only be putting newer words in. Please refer to the previous chapters for all other definitions.  
  
Chotto- just a minute; a short time; a while; just a little; somewhat; easily; readily; rather  
  
Fusuma- Japanese sliding doors  
  
Yukata- bathrobe; informal summer kimono 


End file.
